There Will be only One: 1
by LoneTeller
Summary: They said Mountain Glenn had no survivors, then again do you believe everything you hear? Follow a survivor from Glenn, Trained only to do as Ironwood commanded, from being soldier for the army battling the white fang, to hunter of Beacon battling Grimm. They say in the heat of battle there can only be one standing. But which will he be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Old Friends

They awoke to the sound of another alarm." I thought Ironwood said there weren't to be any practices while he was away." A grunt said as he turned over in his cot. "We're not 'combat ready' as his niece would say." "Come on Smug, either way look at everyone else, so we have to get ready." His friend said as he threw some gear at Smug. "Besides Bearstone is in charge so it might be…" before the soldier could finish his sentence a bewildered soldier ran in drop the grub he was carrying and went for his rifle. All the soldiers looked at each other, while the soldier franticly was putting his weapons together. " Oye What's going on?" Smug asked in a hursh tone. "Their here!" he yelled back, "Who's here?" He turned to all that were the barrack, "Grimm, in the hundreds, they have entered the camp. We're under attack on all sides!" He screamed as he ran out. At this point a voice came on the speakers, it was Bearstone, "THE CAMP IS UNDER ATTACK, I REPEAT THE CAMP IS….." then he was cut off, at this point all men and women were out of their bed, and getting their gear on. "Damn we're surrounded then, huh?" Smug turned to friend, "Good." He responded with. "What do you mean 'Good' Vex?" All the soldiers lined at the door looking at him, "That means we can shoot in all directions," Vex answered with a smile, "COME ON, LET'S GIVE THEM HELL, REMEMBER GLENN!" Vex announced leading the troops out of the barrack. Everyone followed suit scream in unison "REMEMBER GLENN!"

Once they entered the fighting area they saw barracks burning, heard the screams of wounded soldiers, and were met by very hungry Grimm. Fighting them back they noticed a huge mess of troops were held up in the center of the camp, they fought their way to them, once there a sergeant ran out "Vex, Smug!" "Choppy, where's Bearstone?" They responded. "He's inside trying to reach Ironwood, and tell him our situation, but he wants to see you two right now." "Alight, Deva hold here." They order to the unit. As they went inside they saw wounded, radiomen, and complete udder madness. They were directed to the upper level, there they saw Captain Bearstone talking over the radio calmly, he was a captain who was able to handle pressure extremely well, even in an all-out attack like this. "Yes, sir...I understand sir,...I will have the best we got handle it,..." Smug nudged Vex, "He's talking about us." Smug said with a grin, Vex just shook his head. " Yes sir,...E.T.A one hour got it. We will be ready to go till then."

Bearstone got off the radio, put his hand over his mouth, and then turned to the boys. "I hope you are ready for this." He said as he approached them. " I have always been ready to kill Grimm sir." Smug spat with a salute. "What are your orders Captain?" Vex asked with his salute. "At ease, both of you are only nineteen, the average age at this camp is eighteen, so I have arranged transport to get most of the soldiers out of here, the plain is to take half our fighting force and move them to the platforms for evac. Once there the wounded can sit safley on top, and those who can fight will hold the incoming Grimm at the bottom, Smug I know you want to fight on the frontline, but right now I need you to not argue and get this job done, otherwise more of our soldiers are going to die, can I trust you with this?" Smug saluted, "You can count on me sir." 'Alright now Vex, you will tag with me and we are going to push them back over the wall, if we can do that then we should be alright in getting everyone out of here." "How many do we have left?" Vex asked."Out of 700, we have a total of 469 still able to fight." "Alright then let's get it done." The three made their way down, to meet with the soldiers.

"Alright Deva, with me." Vex order, they formed a wall of 15 soldiers, front would shoot any Grimm that try to get through, when they had to reload, they laid down and next row covered them, the third row would watched the sides as well as the back. This worked for the most part, Grimm were getting destroyed, while some got lucky plowed through soldiers. Vipers were hard but not impossible while Nevermore where picking them up like bugs. When they ran out of ammo they would pick up the weapon of their fallen soldiers to continue the fight. _'Damn it, we need more us out here, we will not be able to push them all the way back.'_ Vex thought to himself, for every Grimm they killed, four took its place. He could see it in the faces of his brothers and sisters, they were losing hope, this was attracting more Grimm, but they were so close to pushing them back. He turned to Bearstone who was on a handheld radio. "Reinforcements!? That will be to….Hello? Do you read….Fuck." He threw the radio he looked to Vex, shaking his head. "Dammit, we were so close." He said as one soldier pointing to a group of Griffins perching on the wall. Some saw this and instantly gave up, falling to their knees hoping their death would be quick.

Just then shots came from behind, dozens, they turned to see Smug's unite behind them. "COME ON, DON'T STOP WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" With that ever troop stood to feet morale was high, everyone fought, and sure enough the Grimm were retreating. "Back over the wall they go." Some of the soldiers started to chant, once they got to the wall, they ran to the top and watched as they took off into the forest. "Ya, that's right get out of here you monsters!" There were chants and praise all around. Vex turned to his Captain who just looked in amazement, then to Smug who was hugging a female troop he had his eye on, looking back at Vex with his thumbs up.

Vex wiped the sweat from his face. ' _We held them back, thank goodness._ ' He thought to himself. "That's right, you better be glad we don't go to your homes and destroy your lives like you did ours.'' Everyone turn to this frantic soldier at this point, "Someone get him down." Bearstone order. "That's right we're what you left behind! Remember Glenn!" The soldier screamed at the top of his lounges. "I said get him down now…" Before the Captain could finish his order the soldier was put down by a shot to the head. "What the…." "White Fang! White Fang, coming out of the brush!" White Fang soldiers were coming out. Soldiers that remained on the wall returned fire but as they tried to keep them at bay a rocket flew out of the tree line. "Get off the wall!" The order was giving but it fell onto depth ears as the sound of the explosion blew a hole into the camp throwing soldiers from the wall like broken toys. The White Fang didn't waste time, they rushed in like a flood of water. Vex picked himself up and heard some soldiers cheering, In the mist of all the fighting, it began to snow, as he looked to the sky he saw dropships incoming. _'Finally, help is on the way.'_ He smiled as Smug dragged him to the platforms in his daze, but that hope was quickly destroyed as that was not the only thing he noticed in the sky. The dropships were being whetted out of the sky by rockets. Only Three seem to have made it unharmed.

"Get to the ships, retreat, that's an order fall back!" Bearstone screamed to them as the unites started to fall back. Vex broke free of Smug and began to hustle and was putting some down every five steps he took. "Damn this was starting to get interesting." Smug said helping his old friend out. "Ya, but you know what else is interesting?" Smug looked puzzled at Vex. "What?" "Wondering if the ship will be polite enough to wait for us. Isn't one of these pilots your ex-girlfriend?" "Oh, funny aren't we." The two battled their way to the platforms dodging, shooting, fighting hand to hand when they had to. However along the way Vex could see a man, a Faunus in all black, leading and barking orders to the white fang, ' _They're looking for something,..._ ' Vex put together, seeing them turning over some bodies. _'Or someone_.' As they were getting closer to the platform, they saw Remint bodies, their friends dangling from the attack of the Grimm who were drop or thrown like rage dolls across the camp, they also saw bodies of White Fang members mixing with the body count. "Damn, this is messed up." Smug announced as they kept moving. "We'll return a favor later, not now." Vex said. They made it to the dropship area, they quickly started to climb the stairs, the White Fang were hot on their tail.

Pilots were dodging rockets from all directions. " We have to move now Captain." they warned Bearstone. At that moment one of the dropships went down, "Dammit, am sorry sir but we're buggin out!" "Alright, let's go." Bearstone ordered with a heavy heart. "Fuck, we're not going to make it." "Your right," Vex responded. "We're' not going to make it." He ran past his friend, turned around and shot some White Fang coming in. "Come on!" Vex order. Smug knew what to do he ran as fast as he could, and jumped, Vex then cupped his hand and launched Smug an extra four feet enough for Bearstone to catch him, and the survivors pulled him in. "That worked, good," Vex said as he fought off to the best of his ability the threat before him. Knocking white fang off the platform, using their weapons against them, above all else making sure his friends got out of there.

He turned to see them salute him as they were about to exit the perimeter of the camp. He saluted back before he saw a heavy amount of missiles come over head and brought it down, before Vex even had a changes to realize what had happened the same amount hit the platforms, knocking them to the ground. Vex hit the ground hard, but it wasn't enough to put him down. He started to move, drag himself towards the flames of the dropship, he could hear the screams and cries of the wounded, even Smugs taunts toward the White Fang. "I have to get there." His breath let out, "I have to." Just then he saw the flashes of lights, then came the silence. Vex leaned himself against a barrack, he couldn't move anymore, he was beyond tired and the cold began to set in. Then he felt it, someone was watching him. He turned as much as he could to see a female white fang member staring at him, rifle in hand. They were exchanging stares what seem like hours, then she spoke. "You stood up for me when no one else would, you saved me more times than I could count when we were kids Jake, let me return a favor."

And with that she raised the rifle to him and pulled the trigger. Other White Fang members showed up, to see the Faunus stand over the lifeless corpse of the soldier, his blood on the wall. "Come, it's time to go." And with that they left as quickly as they came. She looked up and saw more dropships overhead. "I hope they find him in time." The young Faunus said to herself as they disappeared into the night.

A team from Beacon Academy arrived on the scene. They could not believe what they saw, it was just udder destruction. "We got here too late." A rabbit ear girl said, "There has to be someone Velvet." Her leader placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure Coco?" Velvet asked. "Yes, let's just look around." The leader spilt up her group and began to look around, and then Velvet heard something, "Quick this way Coco." She said as she turned the corner, Coco followed suit. They found a soldier trying to patch himself up, he turned to look at them. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to…." With that he passed out. Coco and Velvet quickly recovered him and headed to the dropship, there they were met by the other two members of their team. "Find anyone?" Coco asked them, Fox and Yatsu just shook their heads, "However, I did find this on a rifle." Fox handed it to Coco, she took a look. It was two tags stapled to a piece of paper which read ' _Give to him if he wakes up'_ Coco put them in her pocket as they were headed back to the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New life

It had been one whole month since that attack, and since then Vex had been training, fighting, reading and followed closing what had been going on in the four kingdoms, as well as the city of Vale. After his daily training he headed back to his room, only to be greeted by the general himself, Ironwood. Vex stood at attention, "To what do I owe the pleasure sir?" "At ease, Vex. I have come just to check on you to see how you are doing." "I am well sir, am ready to get back out there, am ready to fight." Ironwood looked at him. "I see that, and I also have been hearing that for a while. But I told you we are making a change to who fights wars now." Vex tried to fight back his anger. "Look," Ironwood started, "I have watched over your entire fighting force for 10 years ever since the _'incident_ ' since then all we trained you to do was fight for humanity, but now to save the little we have left we have to change are tactics. Which the bots allow us to do, the only thing we need people for now is to pilot, but I have come here to offer you a new life which you take what you were taught and use it for the future." "Am listening." Vex shot back without looking at Ironwood. "I need someone I can trust to attend a school called, Beacon Academy. There you will become a hunter, as well as my informant. Plus since the recent attack on one of the cities close there I need someone who I know will protect the people." "What do I have to do sir?" Vex asked listening to this unbelievable deal before him. "Well there is one thing, you report to me, is that understood?" "Yes sir," "Alright get your new gear now. Everything you need is in the next room. Also the past must be forgotten." Ironwood told young man getting ready.

Vex turned putting his preferred weapons into his side holster, a pair of combat sticks. "Also before I forget," he threw a small bag to Jackson, "The team that went in that night found these tags, but not the other half." Vex looked at the tags they read _'Anton Smug'_ and ' _Charlotte Raven'_ Vex began to strap one tag to each weapon. "They were your friends right? Am sorry for that night Vex, I should have stayed that night. I believe they were after me that time." "Its fine sir, what's done is done." He announced as he threw his bag over his shoulder. "And yes they were, but they're gone now. That's all I can say. They died that night, I will do as you told me, and that's all sir." He said in a stern voice walking to the dropship. As he walked the halls of Atlas he began to think to him. _'Yes both died that night,'_ he passed the survivors from that night who saluted him. _'You're going to wish you killed me that night Charlotte, because when I find you, you will pay.'_ clenching her tag in his hand which dangled from one of the weapons like a keychain, remembering the past. He climbed into a dropship and they were off.

"We almost to the school sir." The pilot woke Vex from his nap. He looked out the side of the ship. "Time to go to work." He said with a smile


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who are you?

Coco sat in the lunch room looking at the tags she had from that night. She took a liking to them, but also they gave her a lot of questions which she pondered. _'The years these two were born would make them our age'_ she scanned over them again thinking about that night, ' _Most of the soldiers looked our age come to think about it.'_ "What do you think Coco?" A small voice said interrupting her thoughts. She put the tags away turning to the red haired girl. "Am sorry Ruby, what did you say?" Coco asked. "I was talking about the attack on the city, what do you think it was all about?" Ruby announced. Ruby's arbutus sister Yang butted in before Coco had a chance to speak, "Still with those tags?" she asked. Velvet turned to her team leader, "You have been thinking about them a lot ever since we came back." She pointed out.

At this point the groups sitting around the lunch table broke off into different conversions but Yang wanted to know about the tags, seeing that they were enough to throw this seeming focused girl's mind somewhere else. "What's so important about these tags you have?" she asked. Velvet and Coco began to tell Yang about the mission they went on that night and how that area was destroyed, only one survivor they were able to find, "The weird thing," they both pointed out, "Was that every soldier there was our age, why is the Atlas bringing in such young people, are we going to war? And to my knowledge they were using bots to fight."

…A small amount of students started to run outside.

"Woa that is weird." Yang began. "And the soldier that we saved, was picked up by soldiers when we arrived to the city, I gave them the other half of the tags, but I kept this half." Coco said showing them to Yang.

...More students were heading out the door.

"So this mission left you with more questions than answers?" Yang asked. "Yes and it's driving me crazy, I can't seem to focus until I get them." Velvet looked at her leader then to Yang, "She has been like this for a while. It's not good I have tried to help her but so far nothing." Velvet said in a sad tone. "Well don't worry Yang is here to help, I can find anything." She announced pointing her thumb to her chest. "Thanks." The two said.

Almost all the students were running out at this time, the group turned to look what was going on. Ruby saw her friends from team JPNR running out as well. The group stop them "What's going on?" They all asked. Jaune the leader stopped to tell them. "A new guy just showed up, and got into a fight with two teams outside, and he is winning." The two teams run out to join team JPNR to see for themselves.

. . . Earlier…..

Vex's dropship landed at the school, he threw his bag over his shoulder, thanked the pilot, and got off. He saw a group of students arriving at the school as well so he tag along with them. Upon reaching a certain point he heard someone calling for help. Vex knew he was not supposed to get involved in anything, _'just to school, learn, leave'_ he thought to himself, _'but why not check it out'_ he also thought, "Screw it." He said under his breath and went to check it out. He saw a group of about eight people beating up a Faunus as well as a boy. Four of the guys were tell the on watchers that the Faunus were evil and needed to be taught a lesson and anyone who is with them should be dealt with the same. The other four were just beating the hell out of them, two guys beating on the boy, two girls beating on a female Faunus, one of the girls didn't seem to enjoy.

Vex joined the on lookers and asked what was going on. One told him that the two were just walking and talking, then the eight of them came out of nowhere, they taunted them, they threaten them, then when they tried to defend themselves, they were jumped. One boy picked the young man up and began to slug him. _'I can't get involved,'_ he thought.

Then they were about to do the same to the girl. "Fuck it," he said walking out of the onlookers. "What?" One of the boys said. "You want to join them? Trying to be a hero?" "No, of course not." Vex answered. "You see heroes would try to change your minds, reason with you some bullshit like that. But you and your friends seem to stupid to reason with." He pointed at the members in the group. "What did that punk just say?" they threw the two to the ground and walked over to him. The female Faunus crawled over to the boy who laid there. _'I remember this,_ ' he thought, ' _Smug, Charrette,_ ' " I said what did you say to us?" One of the girls yelled at him. "Damn I didn't think you were that stupid to. Here let me break it down. You And Your friends...Are….Pathetic And….Useless." Vex said with a grin. "You little no good…." the boy didn't get to finish his sentence as Vex knocked him out cold with one hit.

The others looked at him "Now are you going to try and tell me something, or are you actually going to fight?" With that they lunged at him wildly. Jackel dodge, blocked, and waited watching the way they fought. _'The girls, when they make a punch they lean in to much, leaving their ribs completing unprotected,'_ He jumped backwards a boy threw kicks toward him. ' _They try to go all out in their attacks these two, they try to give it their all and in doing so their energy leaves their body faster.'_ Vex then looked to the side saw the last three boys watching him. ' _Their trying to figure me out, that's cute, haha_ '

The four were out of breath, "That all you had? That was it? Alright right then, my turn." Vex lunged toward them, now he was on the attack and knew where to go. One boy tried to send a high kick, Vex dodged it then sent a sharp kick to his exposed leg, with a popping sound he hit the ground, the other boy tried to ground smash Vex, thinking he would not move in time he put all his force and pressure into it. Vex knew and went into a quick hand stand shoving his foot into kids face, the amount of force generated was enough to put him under. The girls were at this point not wanting to fight seeing their friends on the ground, one missing teeth, the other holding his leg. The three boys that were watching on the side lines pulled their weapons out, the girls saw this and were about to do the same, when Vex stopped them. "You saw how I am without my weapons, what makes you think you have a chance when I draw them. Plus, I attack anyone who attacks me with no hesitation."

One girl put her weapon back in its holster, "You pussy." The other girl spat, then drew her weapon which was a single bladed dust revolver. She raised to Vex. He smile and drew his weapons, she let off some shots but hit nothing, at this point he was too close to her. He struck her knee, bringing her down, her hand, wrist, then elbow, making her drop the gun, then in a shift circle placed one of the combat stick to her head, then with a click the stick made a small sonic boom to the back of the girls head knocking her out and throwing her to the ground.

Other girl, with fear backed up, Vex looked at her, got up, and began to walk to her slowly. She took some steps back but fell. They kept eye contact, even as the three boys thought it was their chance and rushed him, he brought them down one after the other. While still keeping eye contact and walking towards her, to her it seemed like the world had stopped, for a moment it was just her and him. She didn't know whether to pull her weapon out or if it would make any difference. Then he stopped, "You came here to become a huntress, correct? One who protects the weak for what they can't protect themselves is that right?" He asked in a direct stern voice.

She shook her head frankly in approval that it was the reason why she came. "Then why are we fighting?" He turned to the crowd of watchers at this point, "Why do you all sit and let this happen?" He holstered his weapons and stuck his hand out toward her, "If we are here we are all on the same team, human, Faunus, male, and female. Our enemy is the Grimm, and those who threaten the safety of others, let's do our job and protect one another." After helping her up she led her the students she attacked.

The young man finally came to, waking up in the Faunus girls arms, "We win?" He asked her holding his head. Before she could say anything Vex stopped her. "Yes man you were kicking ass." He pointed to the students on the ground. "They did get the jump on you at one point which is why I jumped in." He stuck his hand out. "Jackson Vex." He said helping him up. "Thanks am Sam Keto." Vex then turn to the Faunus girl to help her up. "And you are miss?" He said taking a bow to her. She blushed and in a small timid voice said "Scarlet April, thank you for your help." "Anytime, by the way here is someone else who would like to say sorry." He stepped back and the once tough girl, didn't seem so tough anymore, " Hey, am Faith Jix, sorry about earlier, I just let those guys get all this nonsense in my head... can you." Before she could finish her sentence Scarlet put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, don't worry about it." At this point Vex noticed a lot of people, and teachers coming, so in the middle of their conversation Vex slipped away, he reached for his bag and took off.

Little that he knew that some people were watching him. "You see that?" Yang announced, Velvet and Coco looked at each other. "It's him, the guy we saved." "He is cute, what's his name?" They looked at each other, "We don't know." Yang looked at them a smile came across her face, "Then how about we find out."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I was….

Vex looked on the slip of paper he was given to where his room was to be, "202," He said thinking aloud. Going through the dorms he came across two girls talking ahead of him. "Excuse me ladies, but I was wondering if I could barrow a moment of your time. I need some help looking for this room." The two turned to him, one wearing sunglasses, the other with rabbit ears. "Sure, new here?" The Rabbit girl asked. "Yes, new and ready to learn," he chuckled, "Jackson, Jackson Vex." He said taking the girl's hand and kissing it, trying to play off as the gentlemen. "Am Velvet." She said with a blush, "And this is my friend and team leader Coco." Vex turned to her "A pleasure to make your aquatic miss Coco." He said repeating the same action to her. "Such a well-mannered boy aren't you?" She said peering over her sunglasses. "Well I try to be. For the most part." He said rubbing the back of his head. _'Does he even remember us_ ' the two girls thought to themselves. "So do you know where it is at?" Vex asked still needing help. "Oh yes sorry." Velvet said. "We'll take you there it not that far." Velvet said with a smile.

As they walked Velvet turned to him. "Thank you by the way." Vex looked puzzled. "What for?" he asked. "For defending those bullies out there. Not a lot of people look out for Faunus like that." "The way I see it, if we're here we all should be on the same team, we fight against evil. And those who fight to harm others I see being evil." He said very modestly. "I did what anyone else could have done." "That's the thing, no one else did anything, they just stood by and let it happen." "Hey, hey let's try to change the subject." Vex began, "I don't want to upset the two beautiful ladies I just met." Coco knew this was her chance, she broke her silence. "So what were you doing before you came to Beacon?" Vex turned to face her "Yes, I was a Foreman for a Dust company, young I know but I had a lot of training in what I was doing." "What happened to your Dust company?" She asked curiously. "Well, there was an incident which everyone lost their job." "That fighting you were doing out there, where did you learn that? I don't think foremen learn that 'on the job'." She said thinking she had him. "Good point, well there was a lot of traveling involved and with that a lot of risk. You always had to be ready to fight for your life, from Grimm, or other threats." "Like White Fang?" She said abruptly. "Well, the White Fang, are not the only threat miss Coco, as you could see outside." Vex returned focused on her. Both were starting to get heated.

"Where here!" Velvet said defusing the situation in front of her. "Thank you miss Velvet he said taking her hand out again. "Nice talk miss Coco, you seem to be just full of questions." "What can I say am naturally curious. Is that a problem?" She said looking over her sunglasses. "No, but you know what they say, 'Curiosity killed the cat." "Well am one tough pussy." "I bet." He said with a smirk. "You know what.." Before she could say anything Yang came through the dorm door. The three looked at her. "Am sorry must have went to the wrong room, hi am Yang, pleased to meet you." She said shaking his hand. "Well, you girls just pop out nowhere don't you?" "Yes, well we have to go, see ya around." Yang said as she grabbed the other two and ran. "Strange girls, well two of them at least." He said with a grin as he entered his room.

Around the corner the girls began to talk. "Did you do it?" Coco asked. "O' course I did. The camera is set up to see what he is up to." Yang said proud of herself. "Alright let's see who he is, and what he was." Coco said as they went back to their room


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Questions?

Vex set his bag on the bed and looked around the room. Four beds, one restroom, shower down the hall. _'Damn reminds me of boot camp._ ' He opened the window to let air in. He then turned to his duffel bag and began to empty it, put his things away. _'Damn, maybe I should get change my clothes and blend in.'_ He thought looking at the uniform. He began to change, removing his combat gear. Starting with dark goggles, black strap frame with red tinted glasses, as well as his combat mask that covered the bottom half of his face. Once that was done with that he moved to his gloves removing them, the left side was easy, the right side however he had to remove the armor which cover completely from fingers to his shoulder. Once that was off he went his shirt costume shirt with his symbol on his back, he discarded it. ''God damn, I'm all fucked up.'' He said looking at himself in the mirror. Years of combat and training took their toll on him, scars covered his back, and one large scar came across his chest to his side. "But at least am conditioned.'' He said with a chuckle flexing in the mirror.

…In the other room moments earlier...

The girls raced back to Coco's room. Once in they shut and locked the door, "Hurry up! I want to see!" Yang said excited "Hold on." Velvet said trying to get the video feed to work. "Woa, I guess those extra skills come in handy huh?" Coco began patting her teammate on the back. "Let's see if this 'foramen' is who he says he is." "One more code and…...there got it." Velvet announced proud of herself. The video came up showing Vex pulling stuff out of his bag. "Is there anything that stands out?" Coco asked "No just emptying his bag, putting things away like any student would." Yang said looking at the screen. "Well I have a project to get done so am taking off let me know if you see anything." And with that Velvet took off to the library. Coco pulled the tags out and began to look over them again. She began to doubt herself _'Was this the soldier they saved that, did I make a mistake and made a bad impression?_ ' These thoughts raced through her mind while she looked at the tags. "Oh my…" Yang started put her hand on her mouth. "What?" Coco got up and walked toward the monitor. "Let's just say office boys are well kept." Yang announced with a thumbs up. Coco brushed off the comment until she reached to the screen then removed her glasses. "Well, 'that' stands out to me." She said as both her and Yang tilted their heads at the screen. When Vex finished putting on his tie is when both of them snapped out of it. "Well I have to go, I have…..things, ya, I have things to do." Yang expressed with a smile, but before she could leave there was a knock on the door. Both turned suddenly, Yang slowly open the door, no one was there, but then there was another knock. "Yang, it's coming from his room." Coco said as both girls turned to the screen. Vex answered the door.

"Headmaster Ozpin, correct?" He asked as he opened the door. "Correct ." Ozpin said with his hand outstretched to shake Vex's. "Would you like to come in sir?" "If I may. I have to talk to you about a few things if that would be alright Mr. Vex?" "Please come in Headmaster, as well could you call me by my first name, I never liked having a title." Vex said escorting Ozpin in. "As you wish Jackson, first I would like to welcome you to Beacon Academy. There isn't too much on your file so I was hoping if you could answer some questions if that is alright?" "Sure thing sir." Acknowledged Vex. On the camera both Yang and Coco looked at each other then back to the screen. _'Finally some answers let's see who you are 'Jackson Vex'' and if what you told us was the truth.'_ Coco thought holding the tags tight in her hand. "Alright let's begin Jackson.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What about me?

"So Jackson, here are you from?" Ozpin asked looking at his file. "I was born in a small town outside of Vega, I don't remember to much about it, but then my family moved out to Mount Glenn before it was attacked by Grimm." "I see. What did your family do, working wise?" Ozpin said making notes on the file. "Well not much to tell, they became very ill when I was young, then I was raised by my friends of the family." Vex lied, being very cautious in what he said, as he knew one slip and he could be out of here and wouldn't be good to anybody. "Alright, Jackson I want you to tell me your story, and please be honest in what you say, it could very well decide whether you keep that uniform on. Do I make myself clear?" Ozpin said with a look that reminded Vex of Ironwood. _'I can see now why they butt heads as much as everyone says.'_ Jackson thought

"Yes sir, I travel a lot with my friends until we found a Dust company which wanted us to work for them. We were bright, learned things very quickly, both for the company and also the self-defenses they taught us. Combat is something I did very well, my boss also put workers under me so that I would teach them the things I knew. For a time we all became close, my friends and the company, we became like a family." Vex's gaze went into a trance as he started to remember his Platoon, and the friends he grew up with. "Ya, we were close, I especially became close with my friends I traveled with over time…. they were my personal family, but eventually the company we worked for was sold out by the very person I trusted, one of my best friends. After that everyone lost their _jobs_ and my friends left me." He snap out of it and turned to Ozpin "I see, so what brought you to Beacon?" Ozpin asked with a look that alerted Vex, he needed to answer correctly. Vex ponder for a moment, he didn't even truly know until he saw a picture. He got up and walked toward it, Ozpin starred for a moment, then started to get up. "Well Jackson I think you should put some of your.."

"Hate." Began Vex cutting off Ozpin. "Hate is what brought me here headmaster. Hate is what leads to anger, war, death, and more importantly a source of the Grimm. Hate can fill someone's heart and make them their puppet, bending them to the whim of their lies. Why do humans treat the Faunus differently and wishes them died? Because they do not know them, nor do they want to. Which leads to war with the White Fang, and what follows is sorrow and the Grimm that feed off it. Hate is why I am here headmaster, I want to learn how to defeat it, and protect those who can't protect themselves from anyone who threatens the innocent." Vex announced gripping the picture at this point. Ozpin turned to Vex. "Follow me Jackson.'' He ordered. He set the picture on the table.

Coco and Yang were still watching, both talking in what they just heard. No words where said for a moment. A breeze can in through the window and open up the picture, Yang and Coco looked and it show 3 kids no older than ten years old. One kid with long hair big smile, thumb in the air with his arm around a kid with a hand on his head with a small smile, and finally girl at the end full of laughter both hands on her dog ears attempting to make a silly face. Coco noticed something that wasn't right. "What do you see?" Yang asked. After a while she caught it. "You lying son of a bitch." Coco said heading out of the room. Puzzled Yang looked back at the picture. The last names were sowed into the shirt, "Those are military uniforms." Yang said to herself as she also saw Ironwood in the background.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Team leader

Ozpin led Vex to his office. "Head inside please." Ozpin said in a stern voice. _'Damn it, did he catch on to me already?_ ' He thought as he opened the door. There standing before was the two he saved earlier that day, plus the girl who was part of the attacking. "Well Mr. Vex, I have an opportunity for you." Vex looked at him puzzled "You were sent here for one reason, and not the reason you think, you were sent here to have a life." He looked in disbelief. "I think I will call you by your name, don't you think so general?" "I believe you should." A familiar voice came from the chair, a turn revealed General Ironwood. "Jackson," The general began. "I know you well enough to guess you would not have come here without me ordering you to. I need you to live a new life. Forget your past and become our future." Ironwood stood up and walked toward Jackson. "This is what is best for you, Jackson. You have a chance that not a lot of people from Atlas get to have. Think for a moment all the work you put in, the friends you lost. They would have wanted you to live, even if not for yourself for them." He said as he walked out, "Take care of him Ozpin, he was one hell of a soldier, and he will be one hell of huntsmen." "I will general." With that Ironwood shut the door.

"Jackson, about that opportunity," "Yes, headmaster" He said snapping out of his trance. "I will take it." Ozpin smile, "I that case am sure you are familiar with these three?" "Yes, headmaster." The three looked at him, and were not sure what was going on. "All of you are fine with following this man into battle, will you stand by his side in any fight, and will follow his way of thinking? If so stand beside him." Three looked back at each other than at Jackson who stood there, at this point looking out the window. _'I am good for no one, what purpose do I have if I can't follow orders. Nothing for me here I guess I should...'_ "What's the plan boss?" He felt a hand on his back. Jackson turned to see Sam smiling, Scarlet clapping her hands together, and Jix arms crossed with a grin in approval. "So now Jackson are you ready to start your new adventure?" "Yes headmaster." He said looking at his team. "Good." Ozpin said with pen in hand. "Headmaster I do have some questions about how the team system works?" "Well I have someone coming to teach you all about it, but she seems to be running a little late." Ozpin said looking at his watch. "Who may I ask is it?" Vex said curiously. "Miss Adel, you have met her more than once." Ozpin said with a grin. Vex thought for a moment then said with a chuckle, "I can deal with that." "Something told me you would."

Coco raced to the headmaster's office, _'I have to tell Ozpin, he needs to know this guy isn't who he says he is._ ' She turned the corner. ' _What does he want here at beacon? What if he is a dangerous spy, the way he fights there's no doubt about that.'_ She saw Ironwood at the bottom of the stairs trying to hit on miss Goodwitch like he normally did, but she did not have time to spare. She made it to Ozpin's door. She collected herself and prepared to knock on the door when she heard the liar's voice say "I can deal with that." With that she busted through the door. "Ah miss Adel good to see you." Ozpin greeted. She saw Jackson and walked all the way toward him. "Hey miss Coco, you look upset." Vex said trying to be as cheerful as possible. Coco stood there, only inches away from Vex. "Miss Coc….." There wasn't time to finish his sentence as he was met with a quick upper cut.

Next thing Vex remembered was being in his bed. "Fuck, what happened?" He said holding his jaw. "Ozpin saved me from killing you." A familiar voice came from the desk.

He turned and saw a short brown haired girl, writing. "Coco?" His head went back to his pillow. "Who were they?" Vex opened his eyes, "You all look so happy. For cadets." Vex got to his feet and walked toward her. "Who said you could." Coco squared with him even though she was a couple inches shorter than him that didn't stop her. "Let me make something clear, very, very clear." She grabbed him by the back of his neck and brought him to her eye level inches from each other's faces. She began again. "I really _'HATE'_ to be lied to, and if you want to combat hate so bad why don't you be a good boy and tell your partner who you are, and maybe if I feel like it, I'll do the same. Deal ' _Foramen_ '?" She said with a tilt of her head and a cute grin. ' _Being this close to her, it's like being with..'_ Vex collected himself and pulled away. "Partner? Am I your Partner? Who said?" Vex asked puzzled. Coco turn around now and put a finger on her cheek, "Oh that's right I knocked you out in one hit, You didn't hear a thing Ozpin said. Well let me put it to you like this. One whole day a week we spend together so that I can teach you what I know, and you can teach me what you know. Since both you and I are ahead of most of the students here, we get one 'whole' day to learn from one another." She said with a tease trying to get under his skin. "Well like I told Ozpin as long as it is you I'm fine." He said modestly calling her bluff. He pulled one of the chairs out sitting on it resting his head on the back of the chair facing her. "What do you want to know?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: How far?

After an hour of talking Vex shared his past.

14 years ago…

Jackson was only six when his dad came home in a panic. He recalled hearing alarms, screams, and seeing his dad pulling some weapons out and handing one to his mother as well as his older brother, then was ordered to go with his brother down stairs, and wait for the two to come get them, they shared their last kiss with their mother. For hours he heard the sounds of battle, none stop. The yells of his father ordering the people to be on the defensive to fight for what they cherished. Since their house was in the center of town kids started to be brought to the house, almost of the child in town were there. At that point those who could fight move the Grimm as far as they could from the house. The battle seem to carry out into the distance. For hours the children sat in the darkness until his brother finally heard something upstairs, against Jackson's protest his brother went to see. It was quiet, until he heard fighting again. His brother was fighting something over their heads. It lasted for what seemed like years, till a single gunshot ended it. The door open and there was a soldier of Remnant standing before them telling them to follow him. All the kids were guided out of the house, Jackson looked for his brother, he saw a medic as well as to others soldiers trying to aid his brother. After a while he saw the medic raise his head, shook it, then put a blanket over him. As they headed to the dropships the saw their town destroyed, their families along the streets. He overheard as a couple soldiers talking say that they were the only group that survived, no one else. It took a while before they truly realized what that meant.

"We were the only ones Coco," Vex said looking up from his bed. "Ironwood gave us a choice when we arrived at Atlas." He began, "We could go to town and have a new family, new home, and live normally, or we could stay here with our friends, become heroes for the future. The way he said it made all of us stay." "The picture here, these where your friends?" Coco asked. He moved to her to look at the memories. "Yes, the one here is Anton Smug, the girl her is….." He hesitated for a moment " Charlotte Raven." "Whatever happened to them?" Coco's curiously began to flare. "Well, Smug was killed that night your team came to get me." "You remember that?" Coco seemed impressed "Yes I do that mission made us missed a dance we were putting together, but is that why you are alight with me?". "Yes ma'am, that is why I don't mind that I was paired with you, besides your beauty of course." That made Coco's skin flutter as if she was being tickled. She turned to him, "You should watch what you say, you might let out the wrong idea that somehow you are attracted to me." She said trying to square up again, but for some reason it was different. "And if I am, I lived a life knowing that chances must be taken to fully enjoy life." He said putting his hands on her shoulders, "And your someone I enjoy." They made eye contact for a brief moment, "So then what are you going to do?" She felt the words leave her mouth with a heavy breath. "What should I do, your standing before me in a sport shirt, and very nice shorts, I like how they show off your legs." He said moving his hands down to her back, then lower waist. Coco jump a bit, ' _These isn't right, normally I'm the one who does this, to get what I want but he….'_ Then Vex moved his hand from her to the books behind her. "I don't know about you but I don't really like audience." Coco was puzzled for a moment then she saw what he had, a camera. "This yours?"

Coco looked away for a moment then there was a knock on the door. Vex went to answer it. When the door open Yang pop in. "Hey there is my camera, I was looking all over for it, thank you." she said with a chuckle as she snatched the little camera then sprinted from the room. Vex closed the door, then turned to Coco who was hoping to continue where they left off. For her no one seem to look at her the way he did, which she liked. If you were to ask anyone around school about her they would normally call her the high class tomboy, which wasn't cute for her at all. But here with him, this night was going a lot different than she expected, and she liked it. No she loved it. It was something she could not predict, which kept her on her toes. "Well am going to get some rest, forgive me for asking but how is the sleeping situation going to work?" Coco snapped out of it. "Oh that is a good question," She rest her chin on her hand. "How about you sleep there, and I'll sleep here. That way we don't send the wrong message." "I think it's too late for that." Coco said. He was already in bed, "Fine I guess I'll turn off everything." Coco spat heading for the light. "That is going to be difficult." He chuckled. "Shut up." She rolled her eyes and went to her bed and lied there for a couple of hours. The window was still open and a cool breeze came through the room. Coco was cold, she went to close the window, she saw that it was over Vex, so she thought for a moment, then climb into bed with him, nice and warm before she knew it she was fast asleep.

" _Run! Their coming! Grimm! Everywhere." Vex turned saw Bearstone ordering a retreat._

 _* Flash,_

 _He saw his friends from the dropship, he watched as they died before him and he could do anything. He turned and saw the Faunus girl with the gun aim toward him. "Goodbye." She said as she fired the gun._

He jumped up from the bed in a cold sweat, he put his hands to his head. "Only a dream." He said looking toward the clock. 4 A.M. He went to rest his bed back on the pillow, then turned to Coco who was still sound asleep. He moved the long bang she had on the right side of her face to behind her ears with his fingers. "She is beautiful, my angel." She borrowed her face into his chest. He saw the picture across from him. "Smug if you could see me now." He said as he went back to sleep, picturing his ragtag friend and his smudged grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sun shined through the window waking up the teams, Sam turned to Scarlet who was already awake drawing in the sketch diary she always kept. "What you drawing miss Kitty?" He asked half awake. "Lay there for five more minutes and I'll show you." She said with the smile he always loved. "Sounds good to me." He said and closed his eyes. "So what are you dreaming of?" She asked curiously. "The only thing that ever makes me smile, a beautiful girl such as yourself." The words he always said to her made her blush. She truly loved him, for the years they have been together.

Ever since they were young, Sam and Scarlet had been together. The early days on the playground were days Scarlet remember every well.

12 years ago…

Scarlet loved to draw, when she was at recess she would sit and drawing anything that caught her attention; bugs, plants, sometimes the kids that were playing. She never really had too many friends because of her being a Faunus. She would spend the time alone, even the teacher would treat her differently from other kids. One day in class a new student came in, Sam Keto was his name, a loud outspoken kid, who wasn't afraid of a good fight, being the way he was a lot of people wanted to be his friend as well as being admired by the girls in the class, even Scarlet. One day at recess while Scarlet was drawing, a group of boys came up to her making fun of her, teasing her, she tried to run but couldn't get away, dropping her book behind her. She was trapped, the boys were closing in on her and she couldn't do anything. One boy raised a fist to her, she turned ready to take the pain she knew was coming, but never did. She turned and saw as the boys were running away. "You ok miss Kitty?" She heard a voice to the side of her. He jumped out of the tree, "I hope they didn't hurt you." He stuck his hand out, in it was her book, "My book!" She said holding it to her chest. "Thank you, thank you so much, how can I repay you." She announced with tears in her eyes. He took a step toward her, "May I feel?" "What?!" She asked. "Your ears. I have wondered since I have been here miss kitty." She pounder for a moment "Sure." She finally said. He put one hand out, and was gentle with the ear. "Fuzzy." He said with a smile. "Thanks." She said. It was the first compliment she had ever received. "Here." He stuck his hand out again, "I'll walk you back to class miss kitty, I promise you won't be hurt anymore with me around." Scarlet looked at the hand then at the boy with his grin. "You promise?" She asked. "Yes, miss kitty, as long as you are with me." She reached for his hand and they walked together back to class.

"You done? Am not sure if I can hold this pose anymore." He said with a chuckle. "Yes, want to see?" She said as she moved on her knees toward the boy in the sleeping bag. "You have got nothing but better with your drawings miss kitty. You always blow me away." He said looking at what to him looked like a picture of him sleeping. "Thanks." She said with a blush. She jumped a bit feeling a familiar sensation. "Fuzzy." The word always had her on edge. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Sam looked into Scarlet's eyes. "Yes?" She said not know what was going on. "We have been friends for a long time, and I was hoping, if you weren't currently into anyone, if maybe you and I can…" Her eyes got big. "Sam?"

The door to the room busted open. "Hold that thought you two, boss wants us ready to go in five minutes. So get up and dressed." Faith said was she walked in with Fox. "Aww come on Faith, I waited to long for this." Scarlet said looking at Faith. Fox put his hand on Faith's shoulder. "Ok, ok. Fox and I have to go wake them up any way. Me and him are taking bets to see if their awake anyway. Caring on, Velvet and Yatsu are down at breakfast if you want to join those love birds." With that they both walked out. "Ok, Scarlet I love…." He was cut off by Scarlet's lips. "I love you too. Am just blown away by how long it took you." She teased. "Come on, let's get ready." He said looking at the time. "Do you think Vex is up?" "I don't think that girl, Coco will let him." Scarlet said with a smile. "What makes you say that?" Sam asked puzzled. "Trust me Mr. Keto. Girls just know." She hummed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Faith walked to door the hall with Fox. "Does your leader normally get up on time?" asked Faith. He nodded, "Normally she was always ready before most of on the team, even me.'' "You team leader sounds like she is on the ball." "She is, she is also tough, one of the bravest people I have ever met." Fox ended as they arrived at the door. "Well let's hope no one is dead." Faith said as she knocked on the door. Fox crossed his fingers. "Yes, can I help you?" Coco said opening the door. "Yes are you two ready to go?" Fox asked. Coco looked at him, then to herself, showing that she was still in the clothes she wore that night. "Well that is a first." Fox teased Coco seeing the opportunity. "Shut up Fox, am not in the mood." Coco expressed.

"We'll we're going down to get breakfast. It would be great if you two would join your teams." Faith hissed. "Fine we will meet you at breakfast it would be good to introduce you to the important teams, besides us of course." "Sounds good, see you there." Said both Fox and Faith as they made their way from the door to breakfast.

Coco turned and shut the door, Vex was already getting dressed for the day. "Very bold man aren't you Mr. Vex." Addressed Coco trying to keep her composer. "That's funny, you act like you have never seen me like this before." He said pointing in the direction of the camera. Coco just turned getting dressed as well. "Well since you are changing I will go ahead and get ready." He made his way to the door, "You're not like most boys you know that?" Vex closed the door behind him to the restroom. "Why do say that?" He asked through the door. "Most would kill to see this." She said admiring herself in the mirror. "They always chase after me." Concluded Coco as she put on scarf the last piece of clothing. "That may be true." Vex began walking out of the restroom putting on his tie. "But I think if the prey is after me, then I have nothing to worry about. Wouldn't you think so?" He said putting his hands around her waist. She trembled, "I think you agree with me don't you?" He whispered into her ear with a grin. "You need to be careful with what you say. I bet you say that to every girl." Coco said breaking his grip to get her school supplies. "Well, there was one, but she had a problem." Coco looked annoyed, "Really? What was it?" "She wasn't you." Vex said with a grin. "Oh shut up. Come on, we're going to be late." She ordered trying to cover her cheeks from trying red.

"So how's Coco?" Ruby asked Velvet. "A lot better since Jackson arrived and she got the answers she was looking for." "That's not the only thing she got." Yang nudged in. "What do you mean Yang?" Ruby asked puzzled. "I wouldn't worry too much about it right now Ruby." Blake said from behind her book. "Anyway where is the new team? I want to meet them." Yang said with excitement. "Waiting for us?" The teams turned to see Sam and Scarlet walking with Yatsu. "Thank you sir, we were lost for a while." Scarlet said putting her tray on the table. "Nice to see you Velvet." "Good to see you Scarlet, hope the floor wasn't too hard." Velvet apologized to her Faunus friend. "Wasn't a problem at all, it was like a big sleepover." Sam said reaching for the salt and pepper. "So you must be the new team here. Am Ruby and this my team." "What's up, am Yang" She said putting her hand out. "Am Wiess Schnee, pleasure to make your aquatics." The white haired girl said with a smile. "Am Blake, nice to meet you." She said from her book. "Nice to meet all of you. Am Sam, and this is Scarlet, my girlfriend." He said reaching for her hand. She blushed

"About time." A voice came from behind. "Fox, Faith you two made it down." Scarlet said happily. "Ya, our leaders should be on their way down if they are not getting handsy." Faith said, Fox nodding in agreement. "What we 'do' should not be any of your business." Coco said looking from her sunglasses. "And that's our boss Jackson Vex." Sam said pointing to him. "Jackson Vex at your service." He said with a bow. "So what's the plan today?" His team asked him. "Eat some breakfast, and then we'll head to the training room for training, plus it gives us a chance to learn more about each other here. Sounds good?" He said putting butter on his toast. They all nodded.

After breakfast the head to the training room and got their gym clothes on. "Alright, let's see what all of you can do." Vex told his team. One by one that came at him, and one by one he brought them down, but as he was doing so he told them their fawns, as well as how to defend against it. Each time he faced them they were become aware and were improving. After Four hours of training just their fighting skills, they went for a break. "So I guess all that training you did really made you a weapon, huh?" Sam said wiping wet from his forehead. "I guess you could say that." Answered Vex taking a drink of water. "How are you able to know where are weak spots are." Faith ask stretching her muscles. "I ' _Ponder_ '." " _Ponder_?" They asked not know what he meant. "When I was fighting with you, did you notice how I did not fight but only dodged and watched?" They shook their heads. "What I was doing was watching your body language, your breath in the movement you were doing, and how much power you were putting into each attack. Things like that." Vex said making eye contact with each person on his team. "Can you teach us?" Scarlet asked. "I intend to, miss April." He said heading back into the ring. "Alright Sam, watch my movement, breath, and the stress I put in my attacks." Sam nodded his head. The same with the girls that were watching waiting for their time to come. At the end of the day it was time to get some rest. Vex was put his stuff in his locker. "Hey boss we're heading to the room, see you there?" "Ya Sam, I'll be right behind you." Vex said as they headed out.

"Your becoming a great leader already? That seem to have gone well." A familiar smart alek voice came from behind. "You know, if you want to sneak up on someone you shouldn't be wearing so much perfume. I mean I enjoy it but Grimm might like it even more." He shut his locker at turned to Coco, who was sitting on the bench behind him. "Tell me something Vex, do you like me?" Coco said holding one of his battle sticks, looking at it. "Hmm, I would say I enjoy your company." He said looking at her reaction.

"Is that a yes, because I could leave you and your team alone, you're doing a good job as it is and its only been one day."

Vex threw his bag over his shoulder.

"I mean it is obvious that you can handle your team, and yourself."

He walked to her.

"I know if you don't happen to like me, like that. You don't have to say it, I know am not like other girls, like Velvet, or as busty as Yang. I would understand if you just…"

She was cut off as his lips met hers. "That should answer all of the questions that you should have left." He said as he brushed the long bang she had in her face with his finger. "If you happen to have anymore, you can ask me when we are together again." He moved the hand that was on her waist, to her elbow, then with his fingertips he moved them across to her hands and held them. "I think I have found your weakness miss Coco." He whispered in her ear. Then with that he collected his weapon and began to walk out. "I will have something to ask you on our night, just prepare yourself to spar against me Vex." Coco said trying hard to keep herself together. "I am looking forward to it, miss Coco." He said with a gin that sealed this deal, and made her heart throb. "Vex...why do you care for me like this?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They sat and waited in the snow for their moment to strike. The Beowolf group was heading across an open field. "Alright, they are in the clear, take the shot." The girl Faunus lined up the cross hairs. With only one round of dust she tore through two beowolfs like hot knife through butter. The other six turned in the direction of the shot. "Oh shit they see us." A white fang member said, "What do we do?" "We stay and we fight them, this is how you get stronger." The girl who took the shots stood up her hood covering her eyes. "What are you doing?" The Faunus leader yell. "Teaching your boys how to fight." The rifle she had twisted and became a two ended blade. Her hood blow in the wind like a cape, all they could see was her smile. The beowolfs rushed her. "She is a goner." One of the recruits said watching it swing its claws at her. In quick motion she cut it clean off. The beowolf backed up, as it went back she went forward. With a twist she tore through the beast. The others rushed her at once she dodged, blocked, and watched picking her moment to strike. Once she saw it, she took it stabbing one throwing it against another one. She kicked the staff making it spin, cutting down the beowolfs. The group watched in amazement. "Where did she learned to do that?" The leader of that group turned to him "She is the best we have it, does it matter?"

After killing the beowolfs she walked back to the group. "You pussies enjoyed the show?" She taunted the group of four. "Hey how about you shut.." The recruits was cut off as she held the blade to his neck. "You think you're tough? Next set you and your team will take them, sound good?" He just pushed the blade out of his face. "We'll show you." He said. They started to head back to the White Fang camp when came across another group of beowolfs. "Go handle, prove yourself to me." The Faunus girl order from her hood pointing toward the Grimm. "Come on we can do this." With that they charged the beowolfs. The girl watched as the team was torn apart, even when they scream for her aid she only watched. After the carnage she walked to the massacre and collected the masks. She felt something grab her ankle, she looked down and saw the recruit hanging on to her. "Why…" Was all he could mutter. She turned her weapon back into a rifle and held it to his face, "We have no room for spies, if you think you have my sympathy you are wrong." With that she pulled the trigger, with a flash of light he was no more, she than began to walk back to the camp alone.

"Charlotte welcome back." Some White Fang members said at the entrance. She waved to them and walked in. "Hey Vic?" Charlotte called to a Faunus cleaning his weapon. "Ah miss Raven, Adam is in his tent." Vic point in the direction. "Thanks Vic." He just went back to his weapon. She walked to the tent with the symbol in front. "No, if we do this we do it my way. I don't care what you think, am trusting it to her. We're done." Adam got off the radio, and saw Charlotte putting the masks on the maps. "Any problems?" He asked taking a drink of water. "Have I had any problems before?" Charlotte said taking a seat. "I have to commend you Charlotte, the white fang has never had a soldier like you in a long time. So cold, and hard driven as yourself." He said looking at the masks on his desks wiping the blood off of them. "Are you done getting me off?" She said irritated "What do you want me to do next, because I'm sick of this recon for the White Fang, and killing spies." Charlotte expressed. "Alright then miss Raven how about this, there is a school training new heroes, that is a problem for us here." He threw a file at her. "These names are all problems that need to be erased. Kill everyone on the list, do you understand?" She looked at the names:

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao Long

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

"The Schnee will be taken care of for sure Adam." She said with a grin. She continued:

Pyrrha Nikos

Fox Alistair

Velvet Scarlatina

Coco Adel

"It will be done." Charlotte said shutting the folder. "Blake was one of us at one point, she won't be an easy. I want her to suffer take out her friends and leave her for me." Adam pointed out. Charlotte just looked at him with her blue and light orange eyes. "I forget you have different colored eyes, beautiful." He said as he took a step toward her. She drew her weapon put the blade to his neck. "I wouldn't want to kill the leader of the White Fang right now." Adam took a step back. "Vic will drive you into town, a file was sent to Beacon, it states that you are from Atlas, the name you have is the same as the one on the file, no one will know you. You will be hiding in plain sight. Sound good?" He finished looking up from the file. She was already gone, with her white hood on pulled over her eyes, putting her bag in the back of the truck, she climbed in. "Ready miss Raven?" "Let's go Vic." She said just looking out the window bored. ' _One after the other. That is my life._ ' "Wake me when we get there Vic." She said as she closed her eyes.

' _Charlotte, hey Charlotte. What are doing.' A boy in a uniform was asking as he ran toward her. 'Hey Jacky what's going on?' The dog girl Faunus asked him. 'I was wondering if you had a moment.' 'For you I do.' She said with a smile. 'Well I got you something. Close your eyes and open your hands.' 'Alright Jacky?' She did as she was told. She felt something in them. 'Alright open them.' She did so and looked at the gift. 'Jacky this was your brother's..' She held it from its chain, it was a mixed gem consisting of light blue and white whirl. 'I know it used to be his but if anything were to happen..I want you to have something to remember me by' He said rubbing the back of his. 'Don't say that, we'll be like this forever Jacky. I love you.' 'I love you to Charlotte.' Vex said. 'Picture!' Smug screamed. The three looked at the camera as the flash went off. They laughed at the faces they made. 'We will be together till the end' Smug said as he put his hand in the middle of their half circle, Vex and Charlotte did the same._

"Till the end." "You say something Charlotte?" Vic asked. "Didn't I tell you not to awake me up till we got there?" "Sorry ma'am, it's just over the hill. I hear that they a plaining a raid on the school. Adam's 'partner' has already made their way in, but Adam wants his own eye in. You know how he is about having an upper hand." She grabbed her necklace looking at the gem. "So am just doing more recon?" " You didn't hear that from me. We're here miss." Vic said. She jumped out and grabbed her bag. _'Time to go to work.'_ She said to herself as she walked in the school, while leaving fresh foot prints in the snow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Winter had made its way to Beacon, fresh snow had fallen like a quilt. Classes were canceled due to the wonderful sight. "What is the plan today boss?" Sam asked Vex. "Well it has been week, so today we hang out with team CFVY. That sound good with you?" His team nodded. "Alright let's go see what they are up to." As he opened the door team CFVY stood before them. "Speak of the devil." Faith pointed out. "We were just on our way to see all of you." Vex said. "Great minds think alike I guess." Coco began, "The teams in this building were heading down to lounge to watch some movies and play some games that is where my team is headed if you would like to tag along?" Faith walked over to Fox, and they began to walk and talk. The other two couples followed suit. Vex was about to follow when he felt something grab his collar. "Where do you think you are going? You are supposed to spar me, remember?" Coco noted to Vex. "The train room is across the way snowed in. The only other place would be here in the hall." Vex argued. "That's fine with me, we're the only ones here. Unless the big bad Vex is afraid?"

He turned and pined her against the wall, both of her hands in one of his hands, the other one slowly ran down the side of her face. He whispered in her ear. "All I need is a little 'coco' to warm me up." Coco's breath became heavy. He came off her and walked five feet. "Ready when you are." He said and took a stance. She took her stance as well. They wait for the clock to ring as it normally did so they could start. At the ding they lunged at each other like wild animals. Coco threw kicks, as well as punches, but since she had watched Vex train his team through the week she knew what to do. Each attack was random, was different. Vex for a moment was lost. "What's the matter? Can't keep up?" She taunted. "No, it just I don't want to harm, that beautiful body of yours." With that statement he saw a change in her attacks, "Ya, from that beautiful white skin, you put miss Schnee to shame."

She missed her punch.

"But your skin is not the only thing I have noticed, I don't know about you but ever since that kiss, all I could think about this week was you."

A weak kick.

"I was thinking what I would do to you if we were alone."

She threw a punch, but was caught by Vex. Which he used to his advantage, being her close to him. He ran his free hand, he stuck her stomach launching her back. She collected herself and gritted her teeth.

"You have to know your opponent." Vex took his stance again taunting her to try again. She took her stance then rushed. Prepare for a kick, but as he made it Coco slide past him did a sweeper kick which knocked him to the ground. "That's one for me." She said with a blown kiss.

Vex dusted himself took his stance, "Alright. One for one." They took their stances once more each determined to break the stalemate.

She struck, he dodged.

He went high cutting the air with a kick, she dodged and went low trying to knock him off his feet.

Vex kicked off the wall landing behind her, he threw a punch but Coco was quick doing a front flip.

Vex lunged towards her, the attacks were fast but each were evenly matched almost predicting the next move of their opponent. Then Vex left himself open, seeing it Coco grab him by his belt and threw him through the door of his room.

Vex hit the carpet, Coco walked in and locked the door behind. She walked over to Vex who was still trying to get up. "So I guess you…" Vex for the first time was cut off by lips. After a moment he felt something more than her lips. They were fighting a new kind of battle. Vex ran his hands through her hair, she was grabbing her by his as well. It was easy to tell they were evenly matched. Both came off the other at the same time. Both were hot, from both of their battles and with the heater for the rooms made it into a sweat lounge. Coco sat on the bed trying to recover. She looked at Vex who made his way toward her.

No words were said, just the look in their eyes, still wild. Vex ran his hands through Coco's hair sharing another kiss.

"Coco?" He began, but Coco just put her finger on his lips. "I want this, I want you, Vex." They reached together for another kiss, "Well it is a little cold and I could go for some 'Coco'." He said with a chuckle. She smiled. "Shut up."

"Hey Yang, am sorry but I wasn't able to get your camera, out of the room like you asked, do you want me to go get it?" Scarlet said in her innocent voice. Yang turned quickly "No, it's alright. It can wait for tomorrow." Yang responded, trying to cover the monitor as best as possible. "Excuses me." A voice came from the corner. The students turn to see a girl walk in. She pulled her hood back to reveal her dog ears. "Hey everyone my name is Charlotte Raven, am looking for team CFVY?" She looking at the paper with a friendly grin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"They are right here." Faith said from the table where they were all playing cards. Charlotte walked over. "May I play?" She asked timidly. "Sure pull up a chair." Sam said, "Scarlet you joining to?" He ask as she lend on his chair. "No I'll just watch thank you though. It nice to see another Faunus here. So what brought you to Beacon?" Charlotte wasn't sure how to answer at first, then she found her answer. "My boss wants me to earn a living." She looked at her cards, then back to Scarlet.

"So you two are dating am guessing?" She said looking at the way Sam and scarlet were acting.

"Yes, Sam and I have been really good friends for a long time, and we have shared the same feelings for each other. He just makes me so happy." Scarlet said with a smile.

"You love her even though she is a Faunus?" It seemed to slip out of Charlotte's mouth. Sam just smiled. "Yes, to me she is the world. Through wind or rain I will stand by her side forever, and defended her from anyone who tries to harm her." He finished taking her up in his arms leaving the card game. _'He reminds me a lot of.._ ' Charlotte was thinking before coming back to reality. "It's rare to find a human like that Scarlet, hold on to him." Charlotte advised looking down at her cards. "You don't like any humans do you?" Faith asked "No, I haven't had the best of luck with humans, I have seen more than I could tell." Charlotte drawing another card. "Well you will like our leader, she treats us all the same." Velvet said with a smile as she drew a card as well. "I hope so." Charlotte responded.

After getting to know the teams, as well as playing cards Charlotte found out everything she needed to fulfill the mission. Night was upon the school at this point. Charlotte ask if she could stay with the team for the night. Both Velvet and Scarlet agreed. "So where is your leader?" She asked getting ready for bed, hoping to get half the mission done tonight.

"Oh sorry you probably won't meet her until tomorrow." Velvet said with a smile.

"Why is that, if I may ask?" Charlotte thought aloud.

"She is getting it on with our leader." Faith responded.

"So both of your leaders are dating?" Charlotte said, _'I can use her man to destroy her, since it's just a pety teen romance it will be easier than I thought._ ' She planed with a grin.

"Well we're not sure, we just know they care a lot for each other." The two teams agreed.

"I see then I look forward to meeting him." Scarlet turned to Charlotte,"He is a really good guy I think, and am sure you two will have a lot in common."

"We'll see about that." Charlotte spat.

 _'The smell of smoke burn the inside of her nose as she entered the base. "Charlotte we shot down one of their dropships there are survivors. Adam wants you up there with us." The White Fang member told her. She ran with him to see the soldiers scatter about the crashed sight. The wounded screamed for help, Bearstone and Smug were aiding the troops that were left. All the White Fang had their guns aimed at what was left of their threat making them stand by the dropship push, and throwing soldiers who landed away from the crash site. They gave the option to the Faunus that were in the army to join the white fang or to die with the humans. Charlotte watched as each Faunus stood by their brother and sister in arms. "Have it your way." Adam said raising his arm to signal the troops to ready their weapons. "Charlotte, you may do the honors?" Adam looked at her. "You were the one who gave us this base." He grinned. Charlotte stepped forward taking responsibility for what she did. "Ready!" She yelled as she put her arm up. She turned to see Smug taking steps toward her, she drew her sidearm and placed it to his head. He grabbed his tags and ripped them off, placing his hand toward her giving them to her. "Together forever." Was all he was able to say, she took them from him as she did so she pulled the trigger. "Fire." She order as her new family destroyed her old one.'_

Charlotte sat up as tears began to roll down her face, she held the necklace that was given to her by her best friend, her only friend. "You ok?" Velvet asked handing her some water. Charlotte shook her head and took the water, whipping the tears from her eyes. "Nightmare?" Charlotte shook her head. Velvet moved toward her, it caught Charottle off guard what Velvet did next, she held her patting her head as a child. "Its alright, its ok. You're safe here." Velvet told her. She began to cry again. "Shhh, its alright friends are with you."

"How can you be my friend if you know nothing about me?" Charlotte asked. "We are all the same. We are here to make a difference make a change, regardless of where we come from, what we did, or what we plan on doing. For this moment you are safe, we don't need to know you to fight alongside you, because here we will fight together, here we are one, Charlotte you will always have a home at Beacon." Charlotte looked up at Velvet who just smile back at her. She looked around, there was no fighting, no yelling, no explosions. There was only peace, quiet, love, and for the first time a friend. She swiped her tears.

' _Why am I doing this? All that matters is the mission, nothing else. Right?'_ She began to ponder her actions. "Charlotte?" She turned to see Velvet giving her something. "Here. I want you to have this." Charlotte looked at the gift. "A piece of paper?" She questioned. All Velvet did was smile, "Read it silly."

' _Who the hell does she think she is'_ Charlotte thought opening the paper. In it was a quote which read

'It's not how we live that we should worry, but what we leave behind.'

"A friend of mine gave me that when I came to Beacon, and through tough times it helped me keep my head up." She finished "Now it's yours. Good night miss Raven. If you ever need to talk i'm here for you anytime."

"Thank you Velvet. I don't know what to say." Charlotte said looking at the quote.

Velvet tucked Charlotte in like a child, then made her way to her bed.

' _Adam didn't say how long I had to take.'_ She thought as she went to bed.

"Class today?" Vex asked Coco as they walked down the hall. "Yes, just because you were in the army doesn't mean anything." Coco said pointing her finger at him. "Ok, ok." He said with a chuckle. "Hey Coco saved you a spot." Yang said pointing at two open seats next to her. They headed to where Yang was sitting. "Coco what's wrong? Looks like you're having trouble walking. Rough night?" Yang said knowing all about what happen. "Something like that." Vex taunted. "Shut up." Coco turned to Yang, "By the way, Yang, we don't like giving free shows." Coco said throwing the camera at her. Yang caught it and turned bright red. "Well atleast you know am a man right Yang?" Vex laughed.

At that moment Professor Port entered the room. "Ah, class good to see all your lovely faces. I hope you all had fun over your break. Well I know I sure did. Allow me to share with you what happened in the forest."

"Well I'm getting some sleep." Vex said resting on his arms. "Wake me when he starts teaching." And with that he was out.

"So you and Vex are close now huh?" Yang asked Coco.

"Yes, he is someone I think I can get along with." Coco answered with a smile.

"Sure looks like it." Yang smiled.

A girl at that moment made her way into the class and walk down to the professor. "Who is that?" Coco asked. "Oh ya, we have a new student come in yesterday. She is assigned to your team for now." Yang explained. Coco looked over her sunglasses. "Alright, what is her name?" Before Yang could tell her the professor began. "Class we have a new student joining us today, please miss will you share your name." Port pointed to her. "Yes Professor, Hello class my name is Charlotte Raven, please to meet…." She was unable to finish, because she saw him. It had been over a month since they had last seen each other, when she left him for death. A year since they last held each other, two years since he gave her his brother's necklace. "Jacky?" Vex looked at her, she looked at him. Coco quickly looked to the tags she had kept and sure enough, the name matched. "Charlotte?" Was all he could say.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Alright miss please take a seat." Port pointed to a couple open seats. "Yes sir." She said taking a seat. Once seated the lesson began, but that was the last thing on Vex's mind. "Coco, what's after this class?" He asked. "Combat training with Goodwitch." She answered "Good." Vex said with a grin. Coco looked at him, seeing something she had never seen before. After the lesson Charlotte walked out with Velvet and headed to change for the next class. Vex walked out with Coco. "Vex you alright?" She asked holding on to his arm. "Ya, just a lot on my mind." He said turning to her. "Let's get ready." He announced walking in to the locker room.

The students sat around the arena, ready to fight. Goodwitch walked in the center, she began "Students today we will be doing a round tournament style training. No teams just one fighter. So pick your fighters that will be your representor."

"Who wants to fight?" Sam asked the team, Vex just kept his eyes on Charlotte, as she headed down. He processed to follow. "Boss?" Sam tried to catch his attention. Coco turned from her team to see Vex make his way down to the arena. "I'm going to head down and fight if that is alright with everyone here?" Fox asked the team. "Alright just be careful, something is wrong with Vex." Coco warned. Fox nodded and headed down.

Goodwitch looked, "Alright the competitors are ; Raphel Max, Charlotte Raven, Fox Alistair, Cardin Winchester, Jackson Vex, and Harlod Aseem." She finished. "The fight will go as so,; Mister Max against Miss Raven. Mr. Lark will fight Mr. Alistair . And finally Mr. Black against Mr. Vex. Alright lets get started.

Raphel took her stance, Charlotte walked in wearing her combat gear, however she removed the armor from it, then she did something even stranger she tossed her weapon to the side and took her stance. "You going to fight me with no weapon or armor?" Raphel asked his opponent. "I don't think I will need them for this fight." Charlotte said with a grin. Fox leaned into Vex, "What is she doing?" Fox asked puzzled. The only reaction he got from Vex was a grin. "She is showing off." He answered. "As you wish." Raphel rebulbed

"Alright then let's get started." Goodwitch said raising her hands. "Fight."

Raphel started to lay shots on Charlotte as she rushed him, upon her approached Charlotte laid out kicks to Raphel side. Raphel jump back, he turned his weapon into a spear but before he could use it another kick came sharp to Raphel's arm forcing him to release his weapon, another kick from Charlotte sent the spear into the side of the arena. The force was enough to send the spear deep into the wall. Raphel jumped back then looked at his weapon, Charlotte looked to only to savoir what she had done then turn her attention back to Raphel who looked surprised. Raphel collected himself and tighten his grip on her shield. Charlotte took steps then gradually pick it up to a sprint then started to flip. Raphel watched and got ready to take the hit, Charlotte had a grin when she saw Raphel was getting ready.

Vex raised from his seat, "She is going to do it."

"Do what?" Fox asked.

"Watch." Was all Vex said.

Charlotte landed on her feet , with a quick bounce in her step she generated power into her leg to kicked Raphel's shield, then in the same motion made a quick twist in her body. Raphel took the hit but as he turned his head all he was greeted by was Charlotte's lebow. After Charlotte landed that hit she grabbed Raphel by her head with her forearm then twisted Raphel's body completely throwing him to the ground. Raphel tried to stand, weak in his knees. Charlotte walked over and grabbed Raphel's hair, with a smile she flung him into the air, Charlotte then jumped into the air with grabbing Raphel again and brought him back down like a meteor. With a crash they were back on the arena floor. Charlotte let go of Raphel's head, it bounce on the floor. Raphel was out cold, his team rushed out to help. "Winner miss Raven." Goodwitch said pointing to her. Charlotte turn to the crowd and took a bow, then turned to Vex who was clapping. Charlotte quickly turned away to take her seat. "Next Fox Alistair and Sky Lark." Both boys got up and walked to the arena, took their stance and began to fight. Harold sat arms crossed next to Vex, every so often looking at Vex who sat looking at the fighters watching their movements. Then he would looked toward Charlotte who sat there with her hood up acting as if she was asleep. Vex turned and watched as Raphel's teams all followed the nurse out. _'If she was trying to keep a low profile, she is not doing a good job.'_ He thought looking at her.

"You know you really shouldn't stare." Charlotte said under her hood.

"You know you really shouldn't act like you're better than everyone else." Vex spat back.

"Hmm, well maybe if I had a good opponent maybe I wouldn't be like this." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well then someone should take you down a peg." Vex leaned in.

"Who is going to do that, you? Last time I remember I took you down." She began to lean in.

"Then let's settle this then. You and me." Vex spat with heat in his breath.

"Big talk coming from you Jacky." Charlotte grinned.

"You lost the right to call me that, here we fight, the past is dead to both of us, understand?!" Vex said anger in his voice.

"Fine by me.'' Charlotte grinned while leaning right toward his ear, she began to whisper, "Once we're done here I will be going after your lady friend." She finished nibbling on his with her K9 teeth.

"Can you two get off me." Harold yelled. The two had forgotten that Harold was the only thing in between them.

"Let's begin then." Vex said striking Harold knocking him out. The two then proceed to the arena. "What are you two doing the match is not over?" Goodwitch said to them. "We know miss Goodwitch were just helping it along. If that is alright?" The two asked as they walked in between Fox and Sky. Vex took a step toward Sky, Charlotte walked toward Fox who could collect himself and take his stance. "If you two don't object then let's begin." With the signal given, Sky swung down with his weapon Vex moved one arm he brought it down hard on both of Sky, then Vex brought his leg across Sky's face knocking him back. Sky ran toward Vex, he stood there and caught Sky's arms then threw a punch to the center of his chest, a kick to both of his sides. Sky tried to catch his breath, but he was losing it faster than he was recovering it. Vex's attack was dead on and relentless. With all the combos it was a roundhouse kick that finished it. Vex turned to see Charlotte toying with Fox. Blocking his attacks, slapping him around with every opening she saw. Fox swung across with his blades almost hitting Charlotte. She took a step back, then groundshepted Fox knocking him to the ground. Then brought a heavy ground kick onto Fox's chest taking him out. Goodwitch just watched in amazement. "Alright then, are you two ready?" She asked as the two took their stances.

"I will not hold back Vex, I can't let you get in my way." Charlotte said pointing at Vex then making a fist into her stance.

"Good, let us settle this here and now." Vex responded dragging his thumb across his neck.

"Ready? Fight!" Goodwitch announced as the two ran for each other. Charlotte jumped in the air to give a kick, Vex dodged it, caught her foot and threw her. She landed on her feet, but was not able to prepare to Vex's punch she received in her gut. He followed all the way through balancing Charlotte on his knuckles. She looked into his eyes and saw, the Vex she knew. She collected herself and slugged him in the face. Once he moved back she flipped all the way to where she had a running start, once she had it she ran toward him using her legs she wrapped them around him, then twined him and threw him to the ground. Before she could ground slam Vex, he rolled twisting his legs to get up, once up they ran at each other again. Catching each punch, dodging each hit. It was almost as if they were dancing, the group as well as the teacher watched. For every combo that was landed, the other retaliated with more power in the strike. Vex jumped back as well as Charlotte. Both battered and beaten, but did not want to quiet. Vex's hand began shake, small sparks began to course the tips of his fingers, then when he made a fist shocks of lightning began to be noticeable to those sitting watching the fight. Charlotte watched as he rushed her, with a flash of light he made contact with her, but Charlotte was not down, she caught the attack. Everyone looked in amazement, Charlotte reviled her ability. Taking the a small amount of air she was able to make a small shield in her hand to hold the punch. Both made eye contact not letting up in the action, knowing that one slip could mean the fight was over, but even with them focused a flash of light both launched back. However, it was not enough to knock them out, they both got to their feet as fast as possible, trying to beat the other. Once standing they rush at each other with full force.

"Stop!" Both stopped immediately, looking at each other than to the direction of the voice. There at the top was Ozpin, "Miss Raven and Mr. Vex, that was an interesting fight enough to make me feel like I was at a show, but I must ask for both of you please follow me. I believe you both need to know what you are truly fighting for." Ozpin finished escorting them out.

"What just happened?" Velvet turned to Coco asking.

"I don't know, but something tells me there is more to those two then is being shared." Coco said placing her hand on her chin.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ozpin lead them into his office, he went to his desk. "Both of you, take a seat." He pointed to the chairs. They were both hesitant at first. "Now." Ozpin commanded. Both went down without any problems. "Now let's begin." Ozpin started pulling out a file. "Both of you are, or were fighting for the same person, however your methods are both different." Ozpin handed the file to Vex. "You see one has unflinching loyalty to whoever is in command, the other has loyalty to those they care for and to those that were lost. This is interesting," Ozpin continued taking a sip of his coffee, "Both of you believe in the same thing, as well as hating yourselves for the same reason as well. Being the only ones who know of the evil you both committed, and not letting the past go." He turned to Vex who finished the file. "You only had to kill because you knew if you didn't your friends would die." Then Ozpin turned to Charlotte. "You only joined the White Fang because those were your orders from Ironwood, what did he say?" He turned to Vex who quoted the file word for word. "Do whatever is needed to gain the trust of the White Fang, you're unite will be completely at your disposal."

"That is right, I don't approve of the way Ironwood runs the people under him, I disagree with everything he does. However, with that said I welcome you to Beacon, this place will always welcome you. I see the potential in both of you, and I know whatever you decide you will have the backing of myself personality. Now I will let you return to the classes, please take it easy." Ozpin finished and went to his office door. Both walked out and down the hall then stopped.

"That is why you shot me but didn't kill me?" Vex turn to Charlotte asking her, She nodded. "Is that why Ironwood left that weekend?" She nodded again. "That is why the base was attacked?'' Tears began to form in her eyes. "We are the only ones left." Vex finished punching the wall.

 _'We were just his toys for war, he expected us to all die, that is why we never went to his school, why he picked me up when I was brought back by Coco's team. That is why he dumped me here. He never expected us to win the war._ ' All these thoughts flooded Vex's mind. Charlotte began to walk away, but Vex grabbed her arm. "Charlotte, why didn't you tell me. I was…." Charlotte cut him off with a kiss. At first he fought it, thinking of Coco, but then he could not help it, the thought of being this close with Charlotte seem so foreign to him for a while holding her like this. She then went to his ear ''Goodbye Jacky". Before he could say anything she striked knocking him out. She then walked back to Ozpin's office.

Once Charlotte was done she shut the door and saw Vex still resting against the wall where she left him. She got one arm around him but quickly realized he weighed a bit more than she remembered. She set him back down, "You know sneaking up on me would have been an accomplishment if you weren't wearing the chocolate perfume." Charlotte said turning to Coco who stood around the corner. "Well I guess you caught me." Coco said coming around the corner with her hands up. "Coco right?" Charlotte asked looking at the girl in the aviators. "Yes, and you must be the other girl.'" Coco said with a slip of her tongue. "What?" Charlotte said in confusion. "Nothing, so are you going to leave him there?" Coco pointed to the boy still on the floor. "Well I need some help, and if you don't have anything better to do would you mind lending a hand?" Charlotte asked. Coco looked for a moment thinking of her options, but she preferred Vex to wake up and she her not this girl that came from nowhere. With that they began to make their way to the room, however Coco was curious to find some answers.

"So how long have you two known each other, because today it looked like you both were out for blood?" Coco asked from one side of the Vex.

"Well, it's complicated. Along time ago me and him, him and I were really good friends. The best of friends but our paths were different and we just stopped fell apart." Charlotte finished with finding the truth story hopping Coco would be satisfied. "Say Charlotte. " Coco began. "Yes?" She responded. "Meet me by the airship in an hour after we drop him off alright?" Coco commanded. "Sure one hour got it." Once they arrived to the room and put Vex on the bed Coco turned to Charlotte, "See you there in one hour." Coco then shut the door to get ready. Charlotte didn't know what to wear so or what the occasion was so she thought to dress like a normal girl for the first time in her life since she was a child. After that she headed to the area, she saw Coco in the distance. "Hey Coco. So what do you have planned today?" Coco turned to looked at Charlotte as the fresh snow landed on the ground. "We going to have girls time out, the others are on their way."

"Others?'' Charlotte asked puzzled. "Ya, and here they are." Coco pointed at a group of girls made their way out to them; Yang in the lead followed by Faith, Scarlet, and Velvet. "Team bonding, plus Yang. Is that alright?" Coco looked at Charlotte over her glasses. "That's fine, let's get going."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The girls arrived in vale, the fresh snow was falling on the ground. "Wow, I guess mother nature is giving Vale the cold shoulder." Yang said with a chuckle Velvet and Scarlet gave out a laughed, the other three just looked at her with their faces in their hand. The streets were not busy, small crowds here and there but nothing too bad, the girls began to enjoy themselves "I heard there was a sale here." Coco pointed to shop, "Mind if we looked around?" The girls nodded. They went to each clothing store in a row each one they came to Coco was able to see how Charlotte acted with the other girls, saw how she enjoyed their company, and the time she was having. "I told you Coco." A voice came from behind her. "She just wants to have a normal life." Velvet said standing next to her leader.

"Velvet, sometimes I wonder if you would ever be wrong." After the stores they were passing a park, Yang looked at the park and remember the times she would play in the snow. Then a thought ran across her mind 'snowball fight,' She grab some and started to make a ball. She looked for the closest girl around her, an easy target she could get. Then she saw Velvet and Charlotte talking unaware of what was going on around them. Yang grinned as she brought her arm back. Faith saw what was going on, and prepare herself. Coco and Scarlet were catching up with the group when they heard a scream. They rushed over to see Yang brushing off the snow, Faith laughing and the other two were pick up more snow. Before anyone could react a snowball fight broke out.

Overall the day was a good day. As the sun began to set the girls walked into a small market place where they sat and drank hot tea, coffee, and coco. "Today was pretty fun.'' Faith said taking a sip of her coffee. "Yes, it was." Velvet said with a smile from her tea, "Did you enjoy the day Charlotte?" Coco asked. "Yes, thanks. Its the first time in a long time that I have had any fun." "Good." Coco said taking a sip of her drink. Once done they made their way back to Beacon.

Weeks went by as the team started to grow together. Vex was still trying to understand why himself and his friends in the army were used as bait for Ironwood, why he was kept in the dark for so long, these questions kept him unfocused. However, it wasn't enough to get in the way of Coco, he spent time with her, took to her favorite stores, restaurants. On missions they were a deadly force, Vex would move in with his escrima battle sticks as bait making loud noises, running, drawing out the grimm making them follow him to open areas where Coco would blow them away. Even though they worked well in their dance of death, Vex had one more partner he could dance with as well.

Upon wrapping up a pack of Beowolves that causing havoc for farmers, the teams made their way back to the land zone. Sam turned to Fox challenging him to a friendly race, loser had to buy both teams, plus Charlotte dinner. Fox grinned and nodded, they both took their marks. Vex stood with Coco leaning on his shoulder. "Fox has this in the bag." Coco whispered in his ear. Vex just smiled, Charlotte just watched the two of them from the side with Velvet and Faith. "Ready, set, go!" Announced Scarlet from the side. With a flash the two were off, however Fox as already close to the end before Sam was even half way. The teams laughed at the race when Sam stopped and yelled "And back!" making his way back to the starting line. Half way back a gust of wind came out of the trees, the next thing they heard was Sam screaming for help. They looked up and saw a Sam in the talons of the Nevermore.

Vex turn to Charlotte, "Do it!" He commanded, without thinking she moved her arms as if making a bow and arrow taking aim, her semblance started to kick in. The teams saw as wind started to form in her hands, Vex made his way toward her pulling up his mask and down his goggles. "Got it." She said, Vex then quickly jumped into the view of her aim she released launching him into the air, as he spun like a bullet toward the target Charlotte quickly switched to her rifle taking aim one more time at the Nevermore releasing two shots from the rifle. With a shriek from the Nevermore confirmed the hits, the bird then released Sam, Vex then was able to catch him and make it to the ground safely.

The group looked at Charlotte who was now putting her rifle away. She noticed the stares and looked up to the group. "We had to deal with stuff like this all the time." She said with a smile. The group were amazed by the statement, they almost forgot about Sam and Vex who were making their way toward them. "Hey we need some help here." Vex called out. They rushed over to them to see that Sam's leg was broken. "Fox, Yastu can you help Sam back to the pick up area?" The two nodded helping Sam as he groaned in pain. "Girls can you head with them, they look like they need some help." Charlotte said with a smile. Three followed but Coco, "Where are you two going?" She asked as Charlotte and Vex were heading into the woods again.

"We have to check on something Coco.'' Vex said holding Coco's hands, then worked they way to her waist and the side of her face. "Trust me, we have to check something and we will be right back. Don't wait for us, once you get to Beacon tell them to send another dropship back for us." "I want to …" Coco was cut off by Vex's lips. "Trust me my sweet Coco, you don't." With that Vex let go of Coco and went into the woods with Charlotte.

Coco made her way to the area, where the teams were waiting on the dropship. "Where are they at?" Faith asked Coco. She turned to the direction they went and responded "I don't know."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Before the two knew it the sun was setting. "I don't think they should send a dropship." Charlotte said as they moved from tree to tree. "Am hoping they don't either it will draw attention that we don't need." Vex pointed out as he could see lights in the distance. They jumped from the trees and as they did so they could vaguely see a camp of White Fang. "How many camps are out here?" Vex whispered to the ex-member. "In this area there should only be two camps, but they are overseen by one leader." She said pointing to a tent where with some lanterns shining in the doorway of the large tent. As they slowly made their way to the camp to see what was going on, they hear a shriek from over head. The Nevermore was making its way down to the camp.

They stop and crawled under bushes near the camp and watched as White Fang members pulled out people that were reported missing in the area. "Charlotte what are they doing?" Vex asked as White Fang members dressed in dark uniforms then the normal members took the missing people and threw them to the grimm their cries echoing in the silence of the forest.

"Vex," Charlotte began, "The grimm hunt when anyone feels fear, anger, and hate correct?" Vex nodded his head. "Well this camp is made to train White Fang members to learn to control those emotions. This group is called the Shepherd." She then pointed to the tent housing the commanding officer of the camp. "Their leader has mastered her emotions since the breach of the city. They call her the colored devil, silent and deadly." Vex looked as the tent door opened, there between two armored Shepherd guards was a girl about the age of the group, but it was hard to tell at first under the pink umbrella she had trawling in the air with a smile.

"Damn it." Vex said pointing over head as a dropship passed over head. "What the hell, why are they sending dropships out here?"

"Don't ask me ask your girlfriend." Charlotte said with a hiss.

"I am." They heard a wrestle in the bushes before she appeared. "I mean it miss Coco your scent could be pick up a mile away, and that could be dangerous." Charlotte said not talking her eyes off the enemy. "Coco what are you doing here?" Vex asked concerned for Coco who should have been away from the true danger.

"I want to keep an eye on you two." She said removing her glasses.

 _At the landing zone…_.

"Where are they at?" Faith asked Coco. She turned to the direction they went and responded "I don't know."

"Well Coco I feel like you should know that those two used to be a thing." Faith said as the dropship began to raise. "I know but it was in the past, so I have nothing to worry I know Vex is mine." She responded still looking at the two heading deeper into the woods. "So then they told you about the kiss they had at school." Faith said thinking that Coco knew, but with the response she received it showed that Coco was in the dark. She about lost it when Faith showed her the picture she took and describe their kissing as if they were still romantically involved. Coco noticed that the dropship was close enough for Coco to make a successful landing. She looked to the teams, "Make sure Sam gets the help he needs. Bring a dropship first thing in the morning. Got it?" The teams nodded their heads. "Where are you going?" Faith asked. "To keep an eye on your leader." With that response Coco was out.

 _Now….._

The three just laid in the bushes. "Can we talk about this when we are not in danger?" Charlotte said in a hushed whispered to Coco. "I think now is a good time. What about you Vex?" The two angry females turned to see Vex missing. "Where is he?" Coco asked looking around. "Coco." Charlotte said pointing at a group of Shepherd guards fast approaching them. "Let's do this." Coco said about to stand up and fight but was held down by Charlotte. "No, let's get out of here, they are more than a match for us." Charlotte said as made a wind storm come in to cover their escape. "Come on." Charlotte ordered Coco pulling her away from the soldiers only feet away from them. "Get down." Charlotte knocked Coco to the ground as a bolt of lightning hit a soldier knock him to the ground. The two girls saw Vex jump into the group of soldiers. "Go!" He ordered them. "Now, go!" Relentlessly the two girls left Vex to fight the troops.

' _The girls got away, good'_ Vex thought to himself. _'And their not following them, good'_ The troops formed a circle around him showing no sign of escape. _'Now what about me?'_ Before anyone could throw a punch the troops stood at attention. Vex saw them make a path for their leader who casually walk into the circle with a grin on her face as she looked at Vex.

"Well miss, let's have a little fun." Vex said taking a bow, then took his stance. She smiled and did the same in return. If Vex only knew why they called her the colored devil.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They stood and made direct eye contact. Vex holstered his weapons, and gave them to one of the soldiers. The pink and black hair girl smile took her steps toward her guard and gave them her umbrella. "May I ask the name of my opponent?" Vex said taking a small step forward. The girl looked to her guard, "Her name is Neo." The guard reasoned harshly. Vex took her hand, bowed and kissed her hand. "Nice to meet you." Vex said looking at her reaction. Neo didn't fight him but watched his action curiously.

The action Vex took threw Neo off. Most of the time her opponents always started swinging, or tried to make themselves seem better than her. This approach left her confused which Vex wanted. Still holding her hand Vex spun her around, one arm holding her hand behind her back, his other across her chest. But Neo was not an average fighter, she was good. She split her legs, getting out of Vex's hold, however still had her grip on Vex pulling him down. Neo let go, then took her stance. "Good this won't be easy." Vex said grinning taking his stance, "This will be fun."

Vex took a step watching Neo's movement very carefully. He wanted to make sure that he did not leave an opening for her, the last thing he need was to loose before a single punch was thrown. Neo did the same, she watched Vex but she wasn't necessarily looking for an open as she was thinking about what he did earlier. She thought about all the men she had worked with and but none had ever treated her like that. After the first full circle they made both looked at each other, then lunged without warning to one another.

Neo threw a punch. Vex dodged and counted, Neo dodge then swiped under his legs knocking him to the ground. Neo then jumped to stomp on Vex but before she could Vex moved to his hands pushing himself up and kicking her to the ground. Vex then flipped to put some room between him and her. Neo was to her feet, she rushed toward Vex with all her might throwing a kicks, high, low, one after the other. Then she drew back collected herself and began threw punches, most of the attack she tried was met by a fast block and counter.

After another round, both jump into the air with a clash both landed looking away from one another. Neo grabbed her side in pain then dropped to all fours, Vex smiled, "Got you…" Before he could finished the statement he coughed up blood. He looked around, before he had a chance to think he was surrounded in darkness. Vex hit the ground with a heavy thud. Neo turned to see her prize, but started to fall under as well. "We got you miss." One of the guards said as they stopped her fall. She pointed to her tent, making it clear to them that Vex was to be placed there. When the guards asked she showed three fingers, they had one but there was three. The guards released Beowolfs into the night to find Coco and Charlotte.

"Damnit." Charlotte said watching everything through her scope. "What?!" Coco asked, "Is Vex coming?"

"We need to leave Coco, now." Charlotte said putting away her rifle and jumping out of the tree. "Whats wrong? Charlotte you're not saying anything." Coco said angrily following her. "Look Coco I will explain, but first we need to get out of here now. We need to head to the river." The two girls ran as fast as they could until they heard the sound of running water. "Over here." Charlotte said making a hard turn. Coco could hear the Beowolves close behind, as well as the soldiers closing in to. The girls stopped looking at a massive waterfall. Then they heard the Beowolves stop, and the loading of rifles. They turned around and saw 15 of Neo's personal guard, and three armored Beowolves. "If you two come with us now we promise we won't harm you, even though one of you are a traitor and I don't bring in traitors." Guard said removing his helmet. "Vic?" Charlotte said seeing her close Faunus friend now pointing a gun to her. Coco glanced at the water, then toward the troops, but before she could say anything Vic pulled out his sidearm and shot her. Coco held her side, Charlotte turned to Coco but before she could help her she fell over the edge. "Looks like they're making a run for it." Vic said with a smile. "Ready, aim, fire!"

With that there was two splashes in the water below.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The sun started to rise over hills of the forest. The light beamed in through a slit in the tent Vex was in. He rolled over to escape the light, but in doing so he fell off the cot he was resting on. He shook his head collecting himself, then he noticed some bandages on him. He struggled at first to stand, but after one fall he was up. " _Where am I?_ '' Vex asked himself, thinking of the fight. "Where are the girls? I hope they made it out."

"I wouldn't worry about that." a voice came from behind him, Vex turned to see a guard standing there rifle aimed at him. "Why would say that?" Vex asked taking a step toward him. "So you must be Vex, Charlotte used to talk so much about you. And I do have to say, you have an interesting taste in women." The guard said as he also took a step toward Vex. "Where are they?" Vex began, anger growing in his voice. "Well if I had to guess, if the fall didn't kill them, and they haven't bled out yet, then I would have to say being torn apart by grimm. Such a waste, I was thinking of doing such horrible…" The guard was unable to finish his sentence as Vex rammed his fist into the guard, then to the side of his head. "Where are they?" Vex roared trying to stay as calm as he could. "I told you, you fuck, their dead." He spat blood, "Killed by me. I watched them die. My unite opened fire on them you should have been there to watch the life leave their eye." The guard finished.

Vex just sat there. The guard quickly got up and clocked his rifle. "And now you are going to join them." But right when he pulled the trigger the rifle jammed. "Shit!" He said trying to fix the rifle. At that moment Vex stood up, lighting shooting off from his fingertips, he then turned to the guard. They made eye contact, and the guard watch as Vex's eyes went from the lighting blue to dark black. He began to take steps to the now fleeing guard. "I need help!" The guard screamed making his way toward the door, but was caught by Vex. He held him by the neck, the shock went throughout the body killing the guard instantly almost like a bug under pressure. Vex then walked outside, where he was met by other Shepherd guards. They all looked at him as Vex threw the helmet toward them. "Fuck he killed James. Open fire!" Vex grinned and rushed toward them.

A couple miles away Vic and Neo watched the show. "I told you miss, this was necessary." Vic said taking a drink of water. "We must know what we are up against, and also what it takes to push him." Neo and Vic looked back to the screen again. The guards as well as the grimm were being torn apart one after the other. "Looks like we're almost out of troops." Vic said calmly. He went to the radio. "Teams four, seven, and six move in." He went back to the show and watched as those troops suffered the same fate. He noticed however it looked like Vex was running out of steam. Vic looked at his watch. "Only ten minutes and already 30 experienced troops are nothing more but grimm food." He said brushing off his uniform. "You two with me, and bring that spy." Vic ordered walking out the door. "I will be right back miss, am going to recruit you a hunter." Neo smiled then turned back to the screen.

Vex sat there covered in what was left of his enemies. His eyes went back to normal, and his body ached. He heard a vehicle pull up. He slowly picked up his head and saw a squad of white fang troops with their guns focused on him. "What are you waiting for?" Vex spat in his anger. "Shoot me, put me down." He tried to swing but fell over. In tears he shouted, "Come on, their gone so what's the point." Vic step into the circle that was formed. Vex looked at him as he pulled out his pistol. Vex crowed to him and set his head on the barrel, "Do it please." Vex said tears in his eyes looking at him. Vic just smiled and tap Vex on the side of the head. Vex looked up to Vic "I would love to put a bullet in your head Mr. Vex but you see me and you are not so different."

Vic began taking a seat next to Vex. "You see I was a good friends with Charlotte. In fact, we all knew her." Vex looked at Vic trying to clean himself off. "She was the best person I ever got to know, but she was a spy for you and your people and a traitor to us. What she did pissed off a lot of these troops. And yesterday I was suppose to find her and her partner after the fight with you and miss Neo." Vic took a deep breath in and motioned the two guards to bring in the spy. "I found them, but this troop right here order the squad to shoot them." Vic started to load his pistol. "I was so mad I thought to just kill him then and there with his squad. But then I thought why not give that joy to you." Vic said as he handed Vex his pistol. Vex looked at the pistol then to the Faunus that laid before him in a panic. Vex stood up, took the pistol in his hand and aim it at the Faunus. "That's it Vex, get the vengeance those two deserve. The ones you can't hold anymore, can't love anymore, the ones who truly cared. The ones that were order to be killed to cover Atlas tracks." With that Vex's eyes turned black and he pulled the trigger, with a loud bang the Faunus was dead leaving Vic with a grin toward action. "Alright Mr. Vex you must be tired, as well as hungry. You two take him back. Miss Neo is looking forward to meeting him. I will take care of clean up here."

Vex followed and the jeep took off. Vic walked around as the troops were leaving. He heard a slight cough coming from a troop that was crawling away from the area. Vic took some steps looking around making sure that was the only one in the area then he knelt down next to the dying troop. "What's is wrong my friend." Vic asked as he placed his hand on the back of the young girl faunus but she pulled away. "You lied, and you trick us." She said coughing up blood. "Oh? What makes you say that?" Vic questioned with a smile. "You ordered us to shoot those girls, and you jammed Mike's rifle didn't you." Vic stood with a smile. "Yes my dear. You are correct. I gave the order to shoot them dead, and I jammed his rifle because I believe in progress. We have the weapon we need to win this war. You see all this killing was to test him. I wanted to see if he was worth it." Vic said raising his hand and pointing at the dead.

"What about us, Adam won't let you get away with this." She said with another cough. "And who is going to tell him, you?" Vic said as he placed his foot on her neck. "You see let me tell you something, in the end of all this fighting and hate the one who has the best weapon will win." He started pushing down as hard as he could, an evil grin began to come across his face. "In the end," He heard her neck snap. "There will be only one." He said pulling his hair back and brushing off his uniform. "Now time to recruit myself a killing machine."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When Vic arrive at the base he saw that Vex was already getting fitted for a shepard uniform. "So miss Neo I see you're taking a liking to the new recruit?" He said as he saw her standing in the doorway. She turned to Vic and nodded in approval. "I see." Vic said with a smile. "Guard, make sure the food is ready, then I want you to make sure the area is secured." "Yes sir." Vic then turned to the two which were now walking to the dining area. "Take a seat right here Vex." Vic pointed to one of the chairs in the room. Vex took a seat and looked at the meal in front of him. "For a bunch of rebels you eat every well." Vex said as he took a bite. "Yes, you would be surprised what the generals of Ironwood's army would eat. While he gives his soldiers garbage. But you are no stranger to that am guessing." Vic said shooting a look to Vex who was enjoying the meal.

"Ironwood." Vex spat as he set down his fork. "Everyday he would tell my platoon, my friends how we would change the tide of the war." Vex finished in a chuckle. "He gave us the idea that we were special, that we were something. In the end, however we were nothing more than just toy soldiers to him. Pawns that could easily be replaced." Vex finished taking his fork back up.

"I see am sorry to hear that Vex. Believe me when I say the lives of my troops are important to me. You see I know how Ironwood works. He dose not care who or what gets in his way long as he is able to come out on top he will. That is way he pinned you and Charlotte against each other. Why he had her betray your platoon. And when he found out you survived he dumped you." Vic said wiping his mouth. Vex started to shake in anger with the facts that were being stated. In his seemingly lost state Vic turned to Neo and nodded his head. Neo quickly came behind Vex and gave him a genuine hug, one of feeling, one she truly meant to give. Vex looked up to her, their eyes locked.

"You want revenge, right Vex?" Vic said with a smile knowing he had the upper hand. "You want to fight those who are truly responsible for the death of all your loved ones?" Vex broke his gaze with Neo and answered, "Yes." Neo then walked to a box that was along the side of the room and brought it to Vex. He opened it and what lied inside was his weapons but were painted and carved from the normal white and blue to a light red and black, with beautiful designs also was a full headed mask with the eyes colored red, red teeth, as well as ears, all on a black skull base. Vex held it in his hands as Neo skipped away to get something else. "Neo did it herself." Vic pointed out. "For some reason she seem to take a liking to you." "Really?" Vex said examining his weapons and seeing the detail that was taken in each new carve and paint stroke. "Yes, you see ever since her friend was taken in by Ironwood she didn't really have anyone to spend time with. However, since the night you and her fought her mood has changed." Vic continued to explain.

"What did I do?" Vex asked puzzled. "For the first time she was treated like a women, instead of a death dealer, or a commander. She has been looking forward to finally meeting you like this." Vic finish as Neo entered the room. In her hands was a uniform, a black hood with red lining, a chest plate, gloves, belt, pants, shoes all matching the hood. "You made all this Neo?" Vex asked. She nodded with a smile on her face. "Well Vex what do you say, Neo would like to hear your answer." Vic said putting his hands on her shoulders. Neo stood there hands folded, a gleam in her eye, looking at Vex as if a puppy wanting to be adopted. "I get my revenge on Ironwood?" Vex asked turning away from the two looking back at the uniform. "Yes, that and much more." Vic said with a grin. Vex turned to Neo and Vic and told them to leave.

Ten minutes later Vex step out wearing the uniform Neo made. Neo and Vic both looked at Vex as he approached Neo and knelt before her. "What orders do you have for your Jackel." Neo jumped up and down in excitement. Vic smiled and gave one order to his new weapon. "Do what you must to win this war." Vex stood up and smiled "With pleasure."

Within a couple of days the White Fang was no longer doing small jobs, and working for small crime bosses, but were winning all out battles. Vex became The Jackel of Shepherd, which led to him always being on the front line. One battle which Vic asked the leader of the White Fang, Adam himself, to watched went as such.

White Fang members were being pushed back by machine guns that the army had. The situation was going downhill fast. On all sides they were being destroyed. Vic turned to Adam, "As you see we don't have a chance." Vic began "My force is being hit in all directions." "So you brought me here to watch your failure as a general?" Adam questioned. Vic laughed "No, I want you to see victory being snatched from the jaws of defeat." With that Vic walked over to the radio and sent a message. "Send out Jackel's squad." With that they watch on the screens as the White Fang began to take ground and fast. "What's going on?" Adam said as he stood up from his seat. "Would you like to see?" Vic said as he turned on a screen. "Please Adam check this out." He turned to see this new screen, on it was live feed coming in from one troop who had a helmet camera.

They watch as a demon moved on the battlefield shooting lightning from his fingertips, shouting orders, and crushing the enemy with his squad. "Amazing." Adam said as he saw him plant their flag on the enemy base. "Yes, it is." Vic began. "You see Adam, that is my troop out there, I have the means to win this war. I just need to know what you are able to give me, being that you are the leader of this rebellion?" Vic finished taking a drink of water. "I can give you whatever you need if you keeping giving me results like this." Adam said. "That's good to hear. Shepherd will take any and all troops you can give us." "Done." Adam said as he went to the radio to move the troops to Vic. As Adam was there and Neo went to greet Vex, Vic headed to his quarters. He shut the door and took out his notebook and drew another line through his checklist. "Well let's see what we have left." He said with a cheer as he saw what was left.

*Take the whole White Fang army into Shepherd

*Kill Adam

*Kill Ironwood

*Become head of Atlas

*Tie up loose ends

Vic chuckled as he closed his notebook. "It has been a week and all I had to do was use my words to get what I want." He laughed again. "So close till I become the new ruler of this area." He laid on his bed. "As they say there will be only one, what could possibly stop me."

 _Miles away….._

"Vex!" She cried as she woke up. "Hey she awake guys." Velvet said as the teams ran in. "Coco are you ok?" Charlotte asked her friend as she entered her room


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Coco turned to see her friends coming into the room. "Where am I?" Coco said holding her head trying to sit up. "Well glad to see your up miss Adel." Said the nurse as she walked in. "Yes, what's going on, where am I?" Charlotte put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Coco you are in the infirmary. You have been here for three days, both of us have." Charlotte finished showing her the wound she received along her torso. Coco looked at her stomach, and saw the same wounds. "Where's Vex?" She said as she leaned upward a bit more, "Is he here?"

The teams all looked away trying to find the right words to say. Charlotte knew that she had to tell her friend what happened. "Coco, Vex never made it back." She said choking on the words herself. "What?" Coco said taking time to understand what Charlotte had told her. "Miss Raven, miss Adel." A stern voice came through the door. Everyone turned to see general Ironwood standing before them. "I have the answers you are looking for." The general said carrying a briefcase in his hand. "But what I have to say is only for you two, no one else. Everyone else out." He ordered the teams and the nurse. All left leaving the three.

"There is no easy way to say this but we believe Vex was killed trying to save you two." The two girls looked at Ironwood and didn't say a word. A few minutes went by before Charlotte began to speak. "What proof do you have Ironwood, sorry but I know you have a tendency to not tell the whole truth." Ironwood open the briefcase and held out two combat sticks which had dog tags dangling from them. Then pulled out a pair of goggles, damage and battle worn. "What more proof do you need?" Ironwood said closing the briefcase leaving the items on the bed in front of the girls who just held them. Coco looked at the goggles, she held them in her hands. She thought of everything the two of them had done, the moments they shared, the warmth he gave her when she was cold at night. Charlotte looked at the combat sticks, she also began to think of the only boy she ever truly loved, the only one who looked past her being a faunus, and promised to be there for her. The both of them looked at the items, held them and began to cry.

"Girls I know you are hurting, but how would you like to get the man who killed your friend?" The two girls looked at Ironwood, he continued and handed them a picture, "I believe you know the man in this picture, right Charlotte?" The girls looked at the picture, in it was Vic, next to him was a couple. " The people in this picture is Vic, he is the new leader of a fraction called Shepard a mixture of faunus and humans. He was an agent just like you Charlotte but its seems he has gone Rogue." He started to explain to the girls. "The couple in the back is his bodyguard and a general. The call her the 'colored devil', the bodyguard is called 'the Jackel', the mission I have for you two, if want to take it is to bring Vic in and end this conflict before he leads . Also revenge for the death of Vex, if you want to go after 'the Jackel', the intelligence we were able to gather was that he was the one who killed Vex."

The girls sat there taking all the information in. "Let me know if you want to go on this mission since you two are the team leaders. " Ironwood headed to the door. "I will be back tomorrow." With that he shut the door and walked toward his officer, "The meeting go well sir?" The officer asked as he opened the car door for Ironwood. "Yes more or less." Ironwood said with a grin. "If the girls make it their mission to avenge their lover they won't stop till they get him." Ironwood pulled another picture out. "And if the girls do kill Vex they tie up a loose end for me." He said with a chuckle. "Anderson, you should pay attention, these methods may further your career."

 _Across the way…_

As the sun began to set over the ruins of another taken base, Vex sat there looking over what he had done. As he removed his helmet he felt two hands come over his chest plate. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?" He said looking up into the colored eyes of his leader. She looked down at him with a grin she kissed his forehead. "Neo, I told you I do not want to be in something like this right now." Vex said holding the girl's hands. "Everyone I seem to get close to die around me. People that I love and cherish. I can't lose someone else. Am sorry." With that Vex put back on his helmet got up and went to check his troops. Neo watched as he aided the wounded, help carry those who couldn't walk, and even gave so of his water to those who needed it. She watched this and folded her hands, she wanted to be more than his commanding officer, she wanted to be his. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Vic standing by her side. "He's a great one isn't he?" He started. "They say a great man are created by the situation they come from. He has made himself hard, he feels as if the further he is away from anyone the better he will be." Neo looked and shook her head. "Well there is only one thing you can do which could make or break the relationship you are trying to build." Vic leaned to tell Neo what she should do. Once he was down he left Neo wide eyed thinking of what she was just told. "You will have two hours that should be plenty of time." Vic said as he headed back to the command post.

Vex headed to a secluded area of the base under Shepherd control. As he made his way to one of the barracks his radio went off, "Vex you there?" Vex answered. "Yes Vic, what do you need?"

"What's your current location?"

"Southside, commander barracks."

"Alright just making sure, have a good night Vex."

"You to sir." Vex said as he got off the radio. As he entered the room he set his stuff on the bed, his uniform, helmet, armor, and his weapons. He headed to the shower and began to wash up. ' _Thank god we didn't destroy the generators or water systems.'_ He thought to himself. As he continued with his shower he felt to hands around him. He turned startled seeing before him a very beautiful 'colored devil' wearing nothing but her own natural beauty. Neo just smiled putting one finger on her lips. "Neo, what are you doing?" Vex asked puzzled trying to stay in control of himself in this situation. She put both of her hands on his face sliding them to the back of his head pulling him to her. Vex knew he should pull away, he should walk out or kick her out. However, he was alone, his heart ached and Neo was trying to be that aid he needed. She smiled and looked up into his eyes. "I guess I'm in for a treat." Vex said with a smile as they shared one more kiss.

"I wonder how have you will go if I take her away as well. Will you be unstoppable? I guess I will find out." Vic said looking at the security camera. As he was sitting back in his chair an officer ran in short on breath. "Sir we have confirmation that Ironwood's army is on its way." Vic looked at his watch and smiled one more time. "Right on time."


	22. Chapter 22

_one hour earlier..._

Night started to fall on Beacon, as the girls watch the light change from the window. "Are you sure?" Charlotte ask her friend as she was getting dressed in one of the uniforms Ironwood brought. "Yes, you heard Ironwood, this will be the only time, the only chance we get to stop them." Coco said starting to put on the armor portion of the uniform. "You guys don't have to come you know. This is our fight, not yours." Charlotte said to the rest of their teammates who were putting their own personalized armor. "He was our friend to, our boss. So this is our fight." Sam said slipping on the chest plate. "Plus Faith and Scarlet spent so much time painting our armors, so it would be a waste not to use them." Velvet pointed out looking at the details that went into them. "That's fine with me. Keep in mind these three are ours." Coco said pointing at the picture. " Understand?" The teams turned and answered her in unison "Yes Ma'am."

The two teams headed out to dropships where they were greeted by Ironwood and his combat teams. "I'm glad to see you taking my offer." Ironwood said with a smile. "Here is the plan, my forces with engage the main forces of Shepherd. Your teams will come in from the South side. That side is the commander barrack where the targets should be, plus little resistance." Coco and Charlotte review the plan. "Will it just be our teams, we won't have any back up?" They asked. "I can't risk having your teams being discovered. If you fail, the mission fails. You understand?" Ironwood said in a stern voice. "Got it, so are we heading out or not?" Coco said walking out to the dropships putting on her helmet. Ironwood looked at Charlotte who followed after her. He turned to his troops that were waiting and gave the order. "Move out!" With that the dropships picked up drones, troops, and headed to taken base.

The girls headed to their teammates who waited in the dropship. Sam turned to Charlotte. " Is it time boss?" Charlotte and Coco looked at each other, then back to their teammates scared look on there faces. " Yes, are all of you ready?" They shook themselves slipped on their helmets and responded, "Yes ma'am!" Coco went to the pilot. "Let's go." The ship took off and join the others fighting force.

 _Now….._

Vex and Neo both ran to the command center where Vic watched the cameras as Ironwood forces started landing and setting themselves along the perimeter of the base. "Have a plan in store Vic?" Vex asked seeing him stand there without worry. "Yes, Vex I will leave it to you. This fight will rely on you, no pressure." Vic said with a smile. "Understood." Vex said heading out to the front line. Neo was right behind him before being stopped by Vic and ten elite Shepherd guards. "I have a special task for you Neo." He said with a grin.

Vex arrived to the frontline were soldiers awaited his orders. Vex saw as Ironwood's men started to enter the base. "Looks like 150 men fighting force, plus 20 drones. They also have secured a landing zone." Vex turned to the nervous soldier. "Take a breath. I want you to take units 2, 4,6, and 10 to cut off that landing zone. Understand?" The nervous soldier took a deep breath and said with all the confidence he could muster, "Yes sir." With that he took off. "Alright Shepherd let show them what we're made of." Vex order slipping on his helmet and grabbing a rocket launcher. "Attack!" Shepard troops rushed from their hiding spots and opened fire. Ironwood's troops started to drop one after the other, they tried to take cover by boxes and crates that were left around. Their drones fired at Shepherd troops dropping them from rafters, or blowing them up on the spot. The screams from both sides almost became deafening. With ten minutes into the fight heavy fight left both side in disarray, Vex found one of his troops who got his arm blown off. He quickly got him and started to head to one of the safe areas for the wounded. "Hold on kid we're almost there, just a bite further." Vex said trying to give a the young soldier a gleam of hope. Just then a drone smashed through the wall ahead of Vex. He moved the wounded soldier and himself to cover, but the drone was not focused on them, its attention was on the wounded and the troopers who were trying to save them. By the time the group saw the drone it was too late. The drone let loose a rocket that destroyed any shot of Vex saving this boy. The drone then smashed through the next wall, allowing the army to come behind it to clean up any survivors. Vex watched as they butchered what little resistance was left.

"Sir?" Vex looked down to see the boy who laid dying before him. "Yes soldier?" Vex said holding him. "Why do we hate?" Vex looked at him trying to understand the question. The young man continued coughing up blood. "Why does everyone hate one another? Humans hate humans, Faunus hate faunus, and so on." Vex looked at him his eyes starting to form tears. "I'm a human, this was not even my fight, but I believed in change. I believed that one day I could wake up and see everyone getting along and worrying about things that truly mattered. Not little things like 'who are you?'." The soldier began to cough again violently as he reached into his pocket. "Sir, can you take this to my wife." He said handing him a letter. "At first I came here to find her brother. He was drafted by Ironwood to spy on this group, but never came back after heading out to hunt Beowolves." Vex took the letter. "At the end of the day aren't we all the same? I realize that now. When we all are in a setting like this it's not about our lives, but the lives of the one we fight next to. But why did it have to go this far. I hope my wife can understand." He said with a smile. Vex took the final words of this man to heart. "People fill our minds with thoughts, ideas, and propaganda, but if we are to truly change the world we must focus on what truly matters. The people we love, not the ones who tell us what to do." He finished as he passed away.

Vex shut the eyes of the dead man. "I'm sure your wife will understand my friend, rest now. You deserve it." Vex put the letter in his jacket pocket. "Theres one alive down here." Vex stood up. "Remember what Ironwood said butcher all that stand before us." The soldier chuckled as he pulled out his knife and ran at Vex. Vex knock the knife out of his hand and held the soldier by his helmet. He scream before being turned into dust, the squad of soldiers watched as Vex started to take a step forward lighting shooting from his hands. "Kill him, kill him now!" The soldiers shouted as Vex rushed toward them.

On the other side of the base Charlotte and Coco's teams pushed into the command barracks. "See anything?" Velvet asked over the radio. She received the same response for everyone, "No." The teams continued before they were confronted by Neo and her guard. "You see her Coco?" Charlotte asked. "No, I see a walking corpse." She said as she lunged toward her. Neo smiled and ordered the guards to take on the teams as Coco and Charlotte rushed her. Neo lunged back leading the girls away from the teams. Before they knew it they were in an open area. Charlotte looked around and made sure no one was in the area. "We're good." Charlotte announced as she removed her helmet. Coco kept her eye on Neo who stood there waiting to see who would strike first. Coco removed her helmet and armor that she didn't need. However a voice came on the loudspeaker. " I see both of you are still alive. I'm impressed, however that makes things very difficult." It was Vic. "I feel as if you two were fed false information, you see I bet Ironwood told you Vex is dead. Well I see that's not true he is very much alive. If you don't believe me look this." Vic displayed a bit the recording earlier. Both Charlotte and Coco were amazed to see Vex still alive, but became even more angry with the colored hair girl. "Now before you two start trying to unfairly fight that girl, think of this. Vex is that man of your dreams. He loves each one of you. However I don't believe girls like to share their things." The three girls looked at each other. " My my, I wonder what will happen if Vex sees you three. Am sure he will be the happiest man alive, but who will he make his own? The childhood friend who was his first girlfriend and won't turn a kiss down from?" Coco looked at Charlotte remembering that they never talked about it. "The new lover who doesn't need words to say what the body can?" Neo smiled thinking high of herself. "Or will it be the underdog, the one who Vex can talk to, hold. And maybe had mentioned having a future with?" Charlotte and Neo both turn to look at Coco who started to think of the only guy who got her heart racing. "Keep in mind ladies, there can be only one that Vex truly loves. Have fun."

Vic watched as the three girl looked at one another. "This will be fun." Vic said looking at the camera. "Oh, I can't forget. Captain?" Vic's right hand man came in.

"Yes sir?"

"Time to clean house."

"Right away sir."

"And captain."

"Yes?"

"Kill Vex."

"With pleasure."


	23. Chapter 23

The girls stood there for a moment, Charlotte slowly began to slide explosive rounds of dust into her rifle. Coco turned to look at Charlotte as Neo began to draw her weapon. Coco looked back and forth as the two girls began to ready themselves. "Charlotte?" Coco said having a questioning look in her friend. "You heard him Coco. Vex will only choose one." Charlotte said taking aim. "And that will be you." She turned her rifle to Neo and let off shots. "Go Coco find Vex. I'll keep her busy." Coco took off, "Thanks." She said heading deeper into the base. "Thank me when you find him." Charlotte said under her breath. "Now let's dance, Devil." She said taking aim, Neo only smiled.

Vex wander through the halls trying to recover for the energy he lost. He could hear the battle moving out of the base, echoing through the halls where bodies of soldiers and drones laid. He made his way to a medic helping out Shepard soldiers. "Sir. take a seat here. Are you hit?" Vex sat down and removed his helmet. He noticed the work the medic and her crew had to take care of. "No, I'm alright. Thank you." The medic shook her head and went back to the wounded. Vex looked at the wounded and he tried to help them himself. After a couple of minutes, they were able to save several soldiers. "Thank you sir for your help." "Anytime. Let's see if we can move them a little further for the battle field." Vex said picking up one soldier. "Yes sir." The group nodded and began picking up one soldiers each, following Vex. As they moved them out they heard foot step coming behind them. "Hold it right there." The group turned to see the Captain and his guard standing around him. "Captain. Good timing. We need some help moving the wounded." The Captain looked down at one that raised his hand to him. He knelt down looking at the soldier, smiled, then pulled the trigger to his side arm.

"Clean house boys!" He yelled as his guard started to shoot everyone in the area. Those who could take cover did. Vex turned to the medic and her group. "Su, take your group and the wounded that you can and head to the command barracks. I will get you guys out of here. I just need to figure out what's going on." Vex threw a map of the area to the medic. "We will wait for you to come get us." She said ordering her group to follow her. As they started to move a guard took aim. "I have a visual." Before he could pull the trigger Vex came behind him and killed the guard then turned to the other three and the Captain who turned to see him. "What the hell are you doing Captain?" Vex questioned drawing his weapons. "You stupid little shit. You really haven't caught on?" The Captain laughed ordering his men to fight him. As they fought the Captain began to speak, "You see the first mistake was trusting Vic. You were his pawn, he knew what you cared for and used it against you." He could see that Vex was losing. "Haha, you don't even know that your love ones are still alive." He laughed. At that moment a guard flung in front of the captain, "What did you say?" Vex said small bolts of lightning shooting from his hand. The Captain took steps back "That's not possible, the research we did on you said that you could not turn a second time." He drew his pistol but before he could let off a shot Vex knocked it from his hand. "Answers me." He grabbed the Captain striking fear into the Captain's eyes. " Vic was the one who ordered them to be shot that night. He ordered that Neo try to seduce you, and he was also going to have you kill Adam the leader of the White Fang when the time came." Captain said trying to barter for his life. "And the girls are here."

" Where? " Vex yelled but before the Captain could answer he was shot. Vex turned to see Vic standing behind him. "I was hoping it would not come to this. Everything was going so well, and I had so much planned. Well there is always next time." Vic said with a smile. "Why?" Vex questioned. "Progress, we have lived in a time of peace for too long, the kingdoms have become lazy trusting only the hunts men and women to save them in their time of need. But that's not the case anymore, one kingdom got smart and sees a chance to grow, and he wants to raise a great army than the one he already has, putting the world under his control." Vic said throwing his arms into the air. "And I will be the man who causes this war, end this stupid conflict. But I don't have that much time." He said looking at his watch. " What do you mean?" Vex said taking a step to him. "Well you see am cleaning house. Where your standing, this whole place will be nothing but a crater in 30 minutes. Now I will give you a choice you can make history with me, be a part of this world's progress or try to save your friends and your lover." Vic threw a small camera monitor at him he looked at it and saw Coco chained to a wall trying to break free. " I ran into her while she was looking for you. If want her here's the key, or follow me to a new world and new life." Vic finished placing the key on the floor. He began to walk away. "The choice is yours." Vex pick up the key and turned to Vic. "Hey Vic." He turned and as he did he felt the side of his face being to burn. "Let's make your face remembered for those history books, to see the two faced snake." After that Vex took off to look for Coco.

Vex ran to where he thought Coco would be, looking from room to room. Then he heard a faint noise, as if small crying. Vex headed to the source, and there he saw the girl he cared for, the first girl he was able to make him truly feel like he could be himself, his angel in his hell. Coco was looking down the chains were too tight for her to even move slightly. "I told you, you shouldn't wear so much perfume. I can smell you down the hall." She looked up as Vex started to unlock her chains. "Vex." She smiled as soon as she was free she lunged into her arms. They shared in a long over-do kiss. "I thought you were dead." Vex said holding her. She just held him and didn't say anything. This was the guy she wanted, the guy who made her feel like she didn't have to be the fearless leader she had to be. "Come we need to go, Vic rigged this place to blow." Vex said. Coco nodded "This way, we have dropships waiting for us on the command barrack side." Vex smiled "That works out." As they were running Coco's radio went off. "Coco, are you there?" She picked it up. "Yes Charlotte am on my out. Vex is with me." They could on the end of the radio blow up in cheers. "Alright well tell Vex we pick up his group he sent this way, all we need now is just you two." Charlotte finished. "We're on our way." After a couple turns and one long corridor they made it to the dropship, without wasting their time they loaded up and were out of there.

Vic was still holding his face when he arrived at his dropship. He sat there still in pain. "You look like shit Vic." A voice came from in front of him. "You know this may have set us back."

"Oh shut the fuck up, the White Fang lost most of their soldiers here, you will look like the Victor here. And if it wasn't for your 'special soldier' we wouldn't be having this discussion." Vic spat.

"If you would have killed those girls right, we won't even have to worry about his loyalty." The voice shot back.

"You trained one of them, so technically it's your fault." Vic said as the medic kept working on his face.

The body leaned out of the shadows displaying a white uniform. "I don't have time to argue with you clean yourself up. We have progress to take care of." Ironwood said throwing him some badges.

"Yes sir." Vic said with a salute as the base blow up behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

It had been ten days after the battle between Shepard forces and Ironwood's army. It was recorded as major hit to the White Fang army leaving them in a state of disarray. Ironwood was viewed as a hero for his efforts in destroying the faction known as Shepard. With his new popularity he open conversations to the leaders of the four kingdom to make him chair of defense. "I wonder if his head could get any bigger?" Charlotte said with a chuckle from the desk in Vex's room. "You still reading that crap?" Vex said packing up his things. "Well it is the biggest story being covered today. Plus it looks likes he is getting the job." Coco added setting her bag next to Vex's on the bed. "Well then the kingdoms are giving power to a Tyrant." Vex spat. "It would look like they are, as they say 'absolute power corrupts absolutely'." The three turned to see Ozpin standing in the door frame.

"Headmaster, how are you?" Vex asked shaking his hand. "I have seen better days. Are you heading somewhere Mr. Vex and miss Adel." Vex folded up his bag then turned to Ozpin. "We have learned everything we needed to learn sir. Plus there are questions I need answers to and I won't be able to find them here." Vex finished Coco held his hand. "Plus sir, he will need back up." She added. Ozpin smile and shook his head. "I understand, I hope you two find what you're looking for. And when you are ready to come back to Beacon let me know, we could use more teachers here." The two smiled and shook their heads with a smile. With that the three headed to the entrance of the school. "Charlotte take good care of my team.'' Vex said turning to her. "Got it Vex, even though there is only three more months till we graduate." She pointed out. As they approached the dropship area they saw their teams were there waiting for them.

"What are all of you doing here." Vex said shaking their hands, and receiving hugs. "Wanted to say goodbye boss." Sam said. "And to thank you for making us as strong as you did. It was because of your training we were able to win that night." Faith said tapping Vex on his shoulder. Vex just smile, "You won that night because you looked after one another, that is what will save you more than anything." Vex said placing his hands on her shoulder. "Charlotte, will watch over you now." He finished pointing to her. "Is Coco really going with you?" Velvet asked. Vex looked at his girlfriend as she hugged Velvet. She has a place here, he knew that. He also knew he could not take her from it. No matter how bad he wanted to. "No, she will be staying." Vex said. Coco and everyone looked at him. "I want to go Vex." Coco said pushing him. "I can't lose you again." Coco finished pushing into him. Vex held her. "You won't, and I know you want to. However, your place is here. Your team will need you." He said as he kissed her. "Plus you know I have to come back." He said placing his hands round her necking letting a gift dangle from her neck. Vex held her face making eye contact with her. "Trust me Coco. I will be back." He kissed her and jumped into the dropship. Coco looked up. "You better come back Jackson Vex, am not done with you yet." She said with a smile as she threw her bag over her shoulder, and walked back to Beacon, trying to ignore all the questions she was being asked. Vex pulled out his picture of Smug and Charlotte, he smile as he pulled out only two more pictures. One was of the friends he made in a group shot, then he looked at the last one of him and Coco. "Don't worry miss Adel, I will be back for you." He said with a smile.

 _Meanwhile….._

"So what is there now to do sir?" Vic asked Ironwood who was enjoying his soon to be new office. Ironwood took his seat and looked up. "In due time my friend. As you say 'At the end of the day, there will be only one.' Isn't that right?" Ironwood said with a taunt. Vic grunted his teeth. "Yes sir." With that Ironwood got up and looked from the giant window of the office as the sun began to set. "Bring me Vex's file, and call up Anderson. I have a mission for him."

The End.


End file.
